You're a Girl?
by InterDimensionalStoryteller
Summary: When Team 7 returns from a small mission outside the village, they didn't expect to find this! Naruto's a girl? "...The fuck?" "I can explain, really!" Fem!Naruto x Sasuke (probably) Don't Like, Don't Read! Flames will be used to bake pizza.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP…. Somewhere in Konoha, a blond haired female opened her eyes sleepily.

"Ugh… What time is it?" Naruto yawned. Gods, she was tired!

She sleepily smirked to herself, "Of course I'd be! I was up til' midnight training!" She checked the alarm clock. Her jaw unhinged.

"Oh, SHIT! I'm so late!" she flew out of bed and shoved a packet of noodles into the microwave. Naruto quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed a packet of bandages. She started wrapping her chest as quickly as she could without botching the entire thing up. As Naruto slipped on a pair of pants and slurped her food, she smiled. After breakfast, she would go on an escort mission with Team 7. As the last of the noodles disappeared into her mouth, she pulled an orange jumpsuit over her head.

Naruto trudged back into the bathroom. She groaned.

"Why the fuck do I have to do this every DAY?" she whined as she gelled up her hair. The gel stunk like fish and stuck to her hands. It was greasy and slimy and… Eurgh. She finished up the hairdo and tucked the rest of her hair in her headband.

"Alright! Let's do this!" she said, pep talking to herself. Of course, she was apprehensive of the fact that someone might do something weird and her secret could be discovered. After all, no one else knew what she really was, and what she really was, was a girl.

...

"Are we near Konoha now?" A voice rose into the air in the forested section of the road. Naruto was blabbing, Sakura was whining, and Sasuke… was being Sasuke. That is to say, being an emo ass about everything.

"No, Sakura, we're not there yet." Kakashi-Sensei sighed. Naruto internally groaned as "Sakura-chan" talked on and on about Sasuke and _how cool the Emo duck-butt was _and _why they weren't there yet_, and the like. Seriously, why did she have to pretend to like this girl? She clearly had no intrerest in "Naruto" and wasn't even close to a serious ninja. _Oh, yeah,_ she thought sarcastically, _because Naruto, AKA me, is an ultimate idiot and needs to have a suitable cover as a boy._

She sighed, and started imitating Sakura, "Kakashi-Sensei, can we stop noooow? We've been walking for hooouuurrrs!" Personally, she felt fine, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't have been okay with this at all. That and the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Sakura and agreed to pretty much everything she said.

As usual, she was spot on with the acting. A couple hours later, they agreed to stop and rest for a while. It was peaceful and there was a nearby lake, hidden from view by trees and bushes.

"Ne, Sensei, can I go and take a quick bath?" Naruto inquired, "I'm completely caked in mud!" She had realized her bandages were starting to unwrap (She knew she hadn't done them tight enough!) and tripped into a mud puddle on purpose earlier.

As her sensei absentmindedly nodded as he read his disgusting, perverted book of his, she crept away from the camp sight. As the lake fell in view, She sighed in relief, as the mud was starting to get to her. She stripped off her clothing and jumped into the lake.

...

_Sasuke POV._

Sasuke was broken out of his thoughts as a voice loudly demanded attention.

"Ne, Sensei, can I go and take a quick bath?" The obnoxious sound asked, "I'm completely caked in mud!" He narrowed his eyes in contempt. Typical dobe. Not being able to handle a bit of mud. He drifted back into the thoughts of getting stronger and having revenge when yet another sound called to him. He groaned. _Of course, out of all the people who could have talked to me, it_ had _to be Sakura. Even Naruto's better than she is._

Before she could start fangirling again, he stood up and announced, "I'm going to go take a walk. Don't follow me." Ignoring Sakura's positively crestfallen look, he pushed past her and into the forest. After wandering around for a while, he realized this was where the dobe had went to wash off the mud. Hearing the splashes, he started walking away from the area.

Until he a heard a high, girly giggle that sounded _nothing _Sakura _or_ Naruto.

He quickly scaled a tree. There was no way anyone else was here. They hadn't met anyone on the road here so…

Sasuke looked down.

And fell out of the tree.

He tumbled into the clearing below. Which so happened to be in full view of the _girl with blond hair that looked almost exactly like Naruto._

"…"

"…"

"…The fuck?" Sasuke managed to exclaim. Completely out of character for him, he knew, but still, when was the day you found your "teammate" looking like a girl in the middle of a damn lake?

He groaned and shook his head at the still speechless girl (boy. Boy. He refused to believe that _it_ was a girl.) It was a henge. It had to be.

"Seriously, you idiot? Whoever wears a henge when they're in the lake?" He spoke, hoping that it really _was_ a henge and not _actually_ real. Oh, what was he thinking? Of _course_ it was a henge. After all, hadn't Naruto done this trick back in the academy? Yeah, he had. _Definitely_ a hen-

"I - I – I can explain!" She (He. IT HAD TO BE A HE.) _squeaked _in a girlish voice. He gawked. Oh, Kami. The "he" was a she. Kami save him. He collapsed butt first to the forested floor. How had he not noticed? He realized that the boy turned girl was staring at him. Why? He stared at her face for a few more seconds, trying to figure out why she was turning red enough to rival the tomatoes he loved to eat.

He looked dow-"OH. MY. KAMI." He spun around and marched straight through the bushes. _I'm an idiot, _He told himself. Oh, Kami. Of _course_ she was naked. What did he think she was? Fully clothed in the middle of a lake? His thoughts slowly and carefully crept back towards the blonde-

And immediately showed him a picture of her (hastily covered) D-cup. He almost had a huge nosebleed right them. Blushing furiously, he turned around, closed his eyes, and barged back into the clearing. "Naruto" gave a small scream.

"My eyes are fucking closed," He informed _her_ curtly, "Now tell me what's on."

" Fine, j-just let me change," the girl stammered. He nodded once and turned around.

_Internal Sasuke- Naruto'sagirlhe'sagirlHE'SAGIRLOHKAMIWHATTHEHELLDOIDO?_

"Naruto" POV

Kami DAMNIT! How could she have let her guard down so easily! Now Sasuke knew about it and her secret would be ruined! Everyone (that didn't hate her already) would hate her! Years and years of trouble for nothing! Naruto continued fuming and raging as she hastily pulled on her bright orange jumpsuit. Ignoring the bandages, she swept her wet hair into a makeshift ponytail.

"Alright. Sasgay, you can turn around now." She snapped. Oh, how humiliated she felt. She saw the bastard slowly turn around and quickly pinched his nose. Naruto was confused. Why the hell was he pinching his _nose?_ She shrugged it off.

"Well, then, I suppose you want an explanation, teme?" She demanded.

The dark-haired Uchiha slowly removed his hand from his nose and waved his hand under his nose, as if testing it. "The hell are you doing, Sasuke?" She demanded. Ignoring her previous question, the bastard slowly spoke.

"Well, you could start with your name…"

"Fine!" She fired back, "My name is Nayuki Uzumaki. I'm a Genin from Hidden Leaf! I disguised myself as a boy for three reasons; First, the Hokage ordered he to do so. Second, it was so that others would take me seriously as a ninja. Third, for my personal safety!" I'm twelve and a half years old. My dream does not concern you! I want you to keep this secret, also for my safety!"

She watched the ground as he pondered over the facts she had given him. What if he refused to keep it a secret? What if he spread rum-Nope. Not going there. At all.

"Fine," Her head snapped up so quickly she almost gave herself a backlash, "I'll keep your secret."

"Really?!" she squealed. YES! She didn't have to worry about anything at all anymore! She could go on with her normal lif-

"But," the teme continued, "You owe me one." After finishing that sentence, he walked away, leaving Nayuki dumbfounded next to the lake.

**SPECIAL!**

_Kyuubi POV_

The demon was absentmindedly plotting to get out when he heard a huge scream of anger.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" _

He yelped and scrambled up in horror. _What the hell was that!_

Then he realized.

_Oh._

In a highly embarrassed manner, he shuffled back down. He stared at the Authoress.

"If you tell anyone of this incident, I will personally rip your head off."

Authoress used thought process! Thought train sped up.

Kyuubi used glaring/threats! Super Effective!

Authoress used scream! She escaped safely!

**Plz review! I need food!**

**I joined chappies 1-3!**

**P.S. I have no idea bout' the ages. Pure guesses, currently. Help plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Really?!" she squealed. YES! She didn't have to worry about anything at all anymore! She could go on with her normal lif-_

_"But," the teme continued, "You owe me one." After finishing that sentence, he walked away, leaving Nayuki dumbfounded next to the lake._

**...**

_Sasuke POV_

As soon as he was out sight, he dashed away from the lake. As he ran, he started to panic.

"What the hell, Naru- I mean, Nayuki?" He muttered, "You just had to give me a fucking heart attack by turning into a girl." He groaned. How in Konoha was he supposed to keep this secret? Once you knew, it was so fricking _obvious_ that he/she was a female. As he neared the clearing where everyone else was, he was surprised by the fact that Naruto was already there.

"Sasukeee!" A voice squealed in his ear. He flinched in surprise, then relaxed.

_Great. Sakura's here._ How did he not notice her? As Sasuke berated himself that he had missed a _pink covered _kunoichi, Sakura rambled on and on about how _cool_ he was and he should _marry_ her and how he should get a _girlfriend_ and how the girlfriend should be _her_ and- Wait. What?! Sasuke started.

_Of course!_ He thought, _How had he not thought of this before?_ If he had a "girlfriend" then maybe the fangirls would stop bothering him!

He didn't want a girlfriend, but by this time, he was DESPERATE.

Sasuke slowly started inching away from Sakura and walking over to "Naruto" but it was no use. Sakura continued to cling to him like glue. Dropping all pretenses, he dashed away from the pink haired demon and grabbed Nayuki by the back of her jumpsuit.

Ignoring the shout of protest from the blonde and the surprised look from both Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, he dragged Nayuki across the clearing, back toward the direction of the lake.

"DO. NOT. FOLLOW ME." He stated and continued dragging the struggling orange jumpsuit toward the water. As Sasuke neared the lake he had found Naruto, he switched course and continued deeper into the woods. When he deemed it was far enough, he dropped Nayuki and turned around.

She jumped up.

"What the hell was that for, teme?!" she cried angrily. Sasuke watched her reaction. If she couldn't handle the fact that he had dragged her here, then she _probably_ wouldn't take the fact that he needed her to be his "girlfriend" well.

Sucking in his pride, he muttered, "I need you to help me."

_Nayuki POV_

GODDAMN BASTARD W.T.H! Nayuki continued struggling as that arrogant duck-butt continued dragging her across the forest floor. As Sasgay let go of her jumpsuit, she jumped up and faced him, ready to spew insults so bad even his fangirls would feel them.

"I need you to help me."

_What?! _

Nayuki rubbed her eyes. The, she slapped herself. Was the almighty _Sasuke Uchiha _asking for _her_ help?

Why, yes he was.

"YES!" she crowed in triumph, "The teme actually asked someone for help! Oh, Kami, this is amazing! I'll remember it for years and years and years and use it for _so much blackmail!_"

"Whatever. Are you going to listen or not? You owe me a favor…" Sasuke reminded her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What is it?" she asked, still bathing in ecstasy of Sasuke a_sking someone for help"_

"Ineedyoutobemygirlfriend…" His voice cut through her fantasy like cheese.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I said, I need you to be my girlfriend to get Sakura and the fangirls to stay away!"

Nayuki gaped at him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're that desperate?"

"Yep."

_..._

_Nayuki POV_

What. The. Fuck.

Sasuke actually wanted her to pretend to be his girlfriend so the fangirls would stay away?

Wow.

Nayuki's brain was starting to spin from the weirdness.

"C-Come on, Sasuke, d-don't joke around," she laughed out awkwardly, hoping this was an elaborate hoax to get blackmail out of her.

"No, it's not a joke, Nayuki. I actually am asking you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes were replaced by swirls

Oh, Kami! What was she going to say to that? She couldn't do this! She clutched her head. _Arghhhh! _

"Well? What do you say?" Sasuke inquired.

"Stop rushing me! I need to think!" She continued grabbing at her hair and pulling it, "This's way too crazy! How the hell am I supposed to do this?"

"You owe me, dobe!" Sasuke growled at her.

"Why you little…" Nayuki grumped, "I can't do this!"

"Why not?" Emo countered.

For one thing, I don't want to. For another, there's too many ways we could get caught and get my gender would be revealed! I won't be able to keep that up for very long at all. Max would be a week."

"Then what am I supposed to do, run away from stalkers for the rest of my life?!" The bastard inquired.

"Yes!" she snapped angrily, "Fine, if you're really that ready to do something drastic, then I'll fucking tell you! The only way this can actually work is if you and I both pretend to be gay and like each other!"

"Actually, only you need to fake that, cuz' I'm a girl." Nayuki added as an afterthought. She smirked at his hilariously stupefied face.

_Take that, bastard! Serves you right for dragging me here!_ She did a mini victory dance. _Oh ho ho! No way is going to agree to those terms, ever! Believe it, people!_

"…Fine."

What.

"Repeat that to me. Now." She carefully said.

"I said, FINE!"

Nayuki collapsed.

Sasuke facepalmed.

...

_Sasuke POV_

Kami. What was he supposed to do? If he said "yes"-actually, there was no _way_ he was going to pretend he was _gay_. That would possibly degrade him and his clan. If he chose "no", then the fangirls would continue chasing him for all eternity and stalk him until he died!

Saying yes was sounding good right now.

"…Fine." He managed to choke out. Oh, Kami, the humiliation! Nayuki stared at him for a while, her jaw reaching to the ground.

"Repeat that to me, now"

Sasuke screamed into his head,_ How many fucking times do I have to tell this girl!_

"I said, FINE!" he cried out in desperation to get it over with.

Nayuki stared at him for a while longer.

Then she collapsed into a heap on the dirt.

He moaned into his hand. _Auuugh_. He knew this was a bad idea. What in the world had he gotten himself into now?

"O-Oi. Nayuki? Wake up. Nayuki!" He uttered. The orange tangle groaned, "There goes my only chance to get out of this. Who knew that bastard was really that desperate to get away from the fan monsters?"

The words irked Sasuke. He gritted his teeth "That _bastard_ is currently trying to wake you up so we can plan how to do this." he ground out. Was this girl _trying _to annoy him?

Scratch that. This was Nayuki! OF COURSE SHE WAS TRYING TO PISS HIM OFF!

"Fine," the female nuisance said, "I'll try to do this correctly."

"Do what correctly?" Sasuke inquired.

"Well, I made this just in case someone like you found out. I invented a henge jutsu, and, if it works, you'll be able to see me like I would without pretending to be a boy, but there's a twenty-five percent chance it might not work." She explained.

"Alright then, show me the seal." He spoke gruffly, trying to conceal the shame he felt at asking help from the one he had known as the "idiot" his whole life.

"Err… I had the instructions here _somewhere…"_

He facepalmed. Again.

As the smaller girl rummaged around in her pocket, Sasuke thought about how life would be from now on. Oh, Kami. He could just imagine the bliss of not having fangirls _chasing him every moment of his. Damn. Life. _And then he thought of the humiliation there would be to get to that point. So be it. He could take it. (_Hopefully_.) Being in a fake relationship with a person that everyone knew as a boy would be a small price. He bet that when the girls of his village heard this, they'd go mope in their rooms for a week.

"Ta-da!" Nayuki held up the small scrap of paper. She handed it to him.

He squinted at it. He turned upside down. He turned it onto its side.

"Nayuki. I can't read this shit."

...

_Nayuki POV_

Nayuki waited for him to say something.

"Nayuki. I can't read this shit."

That bastard _dared _to make fun of her handwriting? Even after all the things she was doing so he could stay safe from the fangirls? He _dared?_

"Well it sucks for you! Give it to me!" She snapped angrily. Nayuki snatched the paper that was dangling from duck-butt's hand and held it up to the light.

"Look, I'll fucking read it outlou...Nevermind. I can't read it either." Nayuki sweatdropped.

Sasuke groaned and started pacing. "Well, then, hurry up and decipher it or something!"

"Fine, fine, sheesh." After five agonizingly slow minutes, she finally managed to understand her own handwriting.

"Ah-ha!

...

_Sasuke POV_

There was a poof, and some wisps of smoke drifted into the air. Standing in front of him was a small girl with long yellow pigtails. The girls let out a long sigh.

"Kami, I'm so glad that worked."

"Why? What would have happened if it didn't?" He asked cautiously.

The blondie smiled cheerfully. "Oh, nothing, other than the fact that I'd have failed making a jutsu."

Oh. It was nothing, then.

"That and the fact that there would have been a small explosion, right about where you're standing."

Sasuke blinked. And blinked again.

"_NAYUUUKKKIII!"_

He chased her laughter back towards the rest site.

**Currently trying to make these chapters longer!**

**PLZ REVIEW! I'M SO HUNGWEEE **


	3. Chapter 3

_"That and the fact that there would have been a small explosion, right about where you're standing."_

_Sasuke blinked. And blinked again._

"_NAYUUUKKKIII!"_

_He chased her laughter back towards the rest site._

…

_Kakashi POV_

Kakashi was quite surprised, to say the least, when Sasuke dragged Naruto off. He was a bit more pleasantly surprised when Sasuke and Naruto came back just about as he was about to tell Sakura to fetch them. What took the cheese was when Naruto ran into the clearing, tripped over a tree root, fell, automatically caused Sasuke to fall, and rolled around before coming to a stop in front of him. But that wasn't all.

While usually, having a Sasuke on the bottom of the pile and a Naruto directly on top of him would cause the duo to immediately involve themselves into an all-out fight. Today, however was different.

Very, _very, _different.

As he watched, Sasuke groaned for a bit and lifted his head. As his dark eyes met sky blue, He turned tomato red and shoved Naruto off of him. The blond-haired boy spun around and started to spew some more insults, only to watch in confusion as a blushing Uchiha shuffled as far away as he could.

This was almost as good as his _Icha Icha _book!

_Sasuke POV_

Oh. Kami. Oh. Kami. When he chased after Nayuki, he really didn't expect himself to trip over her. When he chased Nayuki, he didn't expect the world to start spinning around over and over again. And he sure in fucking hell didn't realize he'd end up in an embarrassing situation with a cute - _He did not just think that. What is happening to him?!_

As he started panicking, Nayuki continued to watch him with a confused expression on her face. Didn't she understand the damn situation? Why in Konoha had he gotten help from _her_?

"Auuu_gghhhh…._" He moaned. His life was going to be a disaster from now on.

"What the hell's wrong with you now?"

"…"

"…Bastard?"

"…"

"_If you don't stop your bullshit daydreaming, I'm going to sick Sakura and Ino on you!"_

As the last statement finally got through his panic, he flinched.

"Hell no, idiot."

"What did you call me?" the smaller girl furiously growled at him.

"I said, you were-

"Time to go, Sasuke-kun!"

Oh, Kami, the monster was here. As he quickly scooted behind Nayuki for protection, Sakura started following him. With a sigh, he walked over to Kakashi-sensei. As he approached, the Jonin gave his signature eye-smile at him.

He blushed, remembering his, ah, _entrance _to the site.

"I wonder what your little _talk_ with Naruto was about," Kakashi quietly mused with a smile in his voice.

Sasuke ignored him.

…

_Nayuki POV_

The next few hours passed quite nicely. She kept up her mask as a male, as well making some badly disguised stares at Sasgay.

_Ugh._

As the bastard finally caught her stare again, (After looking at him for five minutes. Who the hell took that long to see such an obvious gaze?) Nayuki quickly tore her gaze away and forced herself to flush her cheeks.

At least she could finally be happy that Hinata was so shy. She had a great "embarrassed mode" role model!

She continued blabbing on about how "he couldn't wait to get ramen at Ichikaru's when they got back," and snuck a glance at Sasuke. He was also flushing a bit.

Time to act.

Smiling with glee, she walked in a diagonal until she was close enough for a normal conversation.

"Ne, Sasuke! Do you wanna go to Ichikaru's with me later?" She cheerfully said.

"…Hn." Oh, goodie. She could just feel the red blush spreading across the Uchiha's face!

"What the hell does that mean? Sakura, do you know?" She asked, purposely abandoning the honorific that Nayuki usually used for her name. "Sasuke-kun says that he'd _never_ go with an idiot with you! And anyways, I bet he'd want to go with _me_!"

"…Get over yourself."

As the quarto abruptly stopped two and a half pairs of eyes widened at this unfamiliar rudeness. _Naruto_ being _rude_ to _Sakura? _Unheard of!

"What?" she pouted. _Why is everyone staring at me? _"Is there something on my face?"

As if by magic, everyone snapped out of their trances and continued walking

"Maa maa, nothing."

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"_

Sasuke just blushed and looked away.

Ignoring Sakura, she continued talking to the dark- haired boy, "Weeeellllll? What do you say, Sasuke?"

"… Alright." He blushed even harder.

Everyone else stopped at stared at the duo. _Again._

"WHY ARE PEOPLE STARING AT ME?!" She whisper shouted.

Three voices chorused, "Nothing."

_Kakashi POV_

Kami, he was stunned. When had this even happened? How the hell had he missed this? Kakashi decided to use the handy "fact list"

FACT 1-Sasuke is blushing. It's the eighth wonder of the world right here, folks.

FACT 2-Naruto is being all buddy-buddy with the guy he used to refer as "bastard". He even invited the boy over to his beloved ramen stand!

FACT 3- Naruto was being rude to Sakura. Just not possible.

FACT 4- Sasuke is _agreeing _to go to the ramen stand! Again, not possible.

Fact one added to everything else…

His brain stopped for a second, then started working again.

No. There was no way that Naruto and Sasuke liked each other. No way at all.

He was simply just getting far too ahead of himself. Jumping to conclusions, that's all.

Right?

…

"We're stopping here!" He announced. It was quite dark already and he could see that everyone was starting to yawn. The whole day was peaceful, _other than the fact that half of his team was breaking the laws of the fucking universe._

They quickly set up their sleeping bags. As they ate their small dinner, they lazily chatted away.

_Holy shit, is Naruto drowsing on Sasuke? And why isn't Sasuke doing anything?_

_The world is ending!_

Kakashi noticed his genin were staring at him strangely.

"I said the last sentence out loud, didn't I?

Three affirmative nods.

"Shit."

…

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke started feeling awkward when Nayuki suddenly scooted closer to him. Her bright blue eyes flashed in enjoyment of the night. She was chatting to him as he desperately tried to keep up with her talking speed, concentrated on keeping his face from turning into a strawberry, and eat his dinner at the same time. He was so engaged in the activity that he almost didn't realize when-

_Zzz._

The dam finally broke when Nayuki went to sleep, leaning on his chest for support. His face felt hot and he could feel his head ringing.

_Kami, what on the Four Elemental Nations is happening to me?!_ He had never felt this way when Sakura was clinging on to him or when Ino was leaning into his face!

He was lightheadedly finishing up his meal, trying not to disturb the blonde in his lap when he heard a familiar voice sound in panic, "The world is ending!"

That was Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke stared at him, thinking, _WTF? _Why would the world be ending? More importantly, was his Sensei going crazy? Whoever said that the world was ending in the middle of no-where? Even Nayuki had jolted up at this odd sentence and was staring at the Jonin with the cutest WTH look Sasuke had see-

NO. HE HAD _NOT _JUST THOUGHT THAT. The last sentence is a lie! It had to be!

Kakashi-sensei broke into his thoughts "I said the last sentence out loud, didn't I?

They all nodded at him.

"Shit."

Suddenly an there was small thud and a weight was removed from his front.

"NARUTO! DON'T BOTHER SASUKE-KUN!"

His eye twitched in annoyance. When had he ever given indication that Nayuki was _bothering_ him?

Sasuke was about to speak up when-"_Sakura," _Nayuki spoke in a low tone, "Don't touch me."

"What!?" The pink-haired kunoichi screeched.

"I _said, don't. Touch. Me." _a silence, heavy with displeasure, covered the team.

"Err... Lights out!" the silver-haired Jonin spoke, breaking the intense argument between an unlikely two.

Sakura and Nayuki both huffed, spun around, and marched over to their respective sleeping bags.

Kakashi sensei sweatdropped, and muttered, "I never thought I'd live to see the day those two fought like _that_."

All in all, Sasuke agreed.

...

**YOSH! Renovation finished!**

**PLZ REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakura and Nayuki both huffed, spun around, and marched over to their respective sleeping bags._

_Kakashi sensei sweatdropped, and muttered, "I never thought I'd live to see the day those two fought like __that__."_

_All in all, Sasuke agreed._

…

_Nayuki POV_

"_Get the demon, Kill the demon, Destroy it! Destroy, Destroy, Destroy!"_

_The chant rang through the air as a small, blond haired girl dropped down into the streets, running as fast as she possibly could, panting and heaving. She ran up to a small house, and jiggled the door, only to find it locked. She cursed as well as she could, but her mouth was swollen with a strike that had managed to find her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. What had she done to deserve this? It was yet another day of punishment. As the mob drew closer and closer, the little child curled up into a ball, clutching at her head. _

_I'm not a demon I'm not a demon I'mnotademon I'mnotademonI'mnotademon…_

_The phrase repeated itself endlessly, drowning out every other sound or feeling in the world. It eventually merged into one word, one phrase._

_Demondemondemondemondem-_

…

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke lay on his sleeping bag, thinking.

He was so confused. Why was he feeling like this?

So flustered and _twitchy_, especially around Nayuki. He hated it, so, so much… and yet, he didn't mind it.

He groaned in despair. He couldn't be feeling like this! His first and topmost priority was to hunt down the man who killed his clan! He needed revenge! Not… _this._

_Not these feelings. Never._

A whimper sounded, and he drowsily lifted his head to look at the source of the sound. His eyes found the small, curled up body of the girl he was thinking about. He started back down. Then he froze. Something was wrong.

She was whimpering and moaning words, too slurred to make out. He stared a bit longer, not understanding. What were those tracks on her face? Then, his brain started working again, and he found his answer. _Tears. Nightmares._

Nayuki could cry?

_Of course she could, you idiot! _He scolded himself. Yet it seemed so surreal that Nayuki, of all people, were _crying. _Sasuke realized he had never seen her cry before.

_What other signs have I missed?_

Slowly, he quietly slipped out of his sleeping bag and crept over to her. Sasuke shook her shoulder.

"Nayuki. Nayuki. Wake up, you idiot."

Slowly, she seemed to calm down. Then she flinched and shot up, braining herself on Sasuke's head.

"Argh!"

"Ow!"

Sasuke clutched at his forehead and snuck a glance at the other two. Somehow, they were still sleeping silently on the ground.

"You _bastard! _What the hell was that for?!" She (quietly) shouted. Her face had a furious look on it, not realizing that it was wet.

He mimed at wiping his eyes.

"What the hell is that going to do? Did you get some dirt in your eyesight or what?"

He groaned and facepalmed. Not concentrating, he leaned forward at brushed the tears away with his hands.

_What the hell did I just do?_

The thought finally came through his brain and he flinched back, staring at the ground.

His faced bloomed into a light pink.

"Sorry," He muttered. What had he been thinking!?

"N-no, it's okay…" her voice, light and flustered, awkwardly spoke out, "…Thank you for waking me up, though."

"Hn." He grunted and turned back to his sleeping bag. By this time, he was emotionally exhausted.

Sasuke held up a corner of his temporary bed, about to slip in.

"Wait… please."

_Nayuki POV_

She flinched up in terror… and slammed foreheads hard with the figure that was shaking her.

"Ow!"

"Argh!"

As soon as the world stopped spinning, she managed to focus on the person that was currently clutching

"You _bastard!_" she whisper-shouted, "What the hell was that for!"

She was furious, mainly at herself for not being able to control her nightmares. She could have prevented this!

She glared at Sasuke, blaming him for distracting her with his _stupid _favor and _stupid_ emo look that was actually kinda-

No. not going anywhere near there.

The dark haired genin was wiping at his eyes, as if he was trying to show her something.

Nayuki rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is that going to do? Did you get some dirt in your eyesight or what?"

And then hands touched her face, widening her eyes with shock and wiping away the wet tear tracks that she finally realized were there.

They were rough and calloused, but gentle. She knew who was doing it but she didn't want to pull back, for once. Then the hands seemed to remember what they were doing and quickly pulled away.

She remembered what _she _was doing and turned into a tomato.

_What-wait- what the- Sasuke!_

Why had he done that? For all she knew, he hated her and she hated him and she was just doing this because she owed Sasuke a favor…

Or was she?

She was thinking so hard that she almost missed the quiet words muttered by the Uchiha.

"Sorry."

What was he _sorry _for, anyways? It was her fault…

"N-no, it's okay. Thank you for waking me up, though…" she felt clumsy and shy, barely clinging on to reality.

The boy turned away and started back towards his sleeping bag. What should she do? She suddenly felt scared. Everything was dark and quiet, just like before that night, the night she had been dreaming about just minutes ago.

Her mouth moved of their own accord pleading, "Wait… please."

_What am I doing?_

As Sasuke turned towards her, surprised, she continued on her whim.

"Stay with me for the night… I'm…" Nayuki couldn't bring herself to admit to her rival of the ages that she was _terrified_. Scared of the nightmares.

She knew that when she had them once, they'd plague her until the waking hours. She needed some comfort, Rival or no.

Nayuki knew that he would refuse, maybe scoff and laugh at her, like he would have always done. Why was she asking this of him anyways? They were just pretending to like each other…

The idea hurt her more than she thought it would. But why? Wasn't she faking this as well?

She returned to the real world, waiting to hear the rejection.

"Fine."

What?

Through her shock, she could hear her own voice answering with thanks.

Had he actually said yes? Why?

She felt a rustle, then felt the warmth of another person sliding in.

_Sasuke Uchiha..._

"There." he said curtly, acting annoyed.

She could hear the softness in his voice.

_Could it be..._

Nayuki blushed and curled up next to him.

_That I like you?_

…

_Sakura POV_

She yawned, stretched, and stepped out of her sleeping bag. It was such a nice day, with birds chirping, the sun shining, and three abandoned sleeping bags on the forest floor.

_Of course,_ she snorted, _Naruto's probably sleeping in. Again! Sasuke-kun would have woken up early!_

Where was the handsome boy, anyways? She swiveled her head around the clearing.

"S-so y-you're awake, a-are you, Sakura…" A voice stammered. Oh, that was Kakashi-Sensei!

Oblivious to his uncharacteristic stammering, she greeted him cheerfully.

"Ne, Sensei!" She asked gleefully, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

In answer, she got a point to the only occupied sleeping bag in the site. The Jonin had been staring at it for a couple minutes now, visible eye twitching in disbelief.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What's wrong?" He continued pointing at Naruto's sleeping bag. On closer inspection, it looked a bit… bulkier than usual. With an even closer look, Sakura could see the small tip of black hair poking out of the blanket.

With a feeling of impending horror, she poked the blanket off with a stick

"_AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

…

_Sasuke POV._

"_AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Sasuke jolted up, and rubbed at his eyes.

_What the fuck was that!_

His vision focused, and he saw a spiky silver haired man and a pink haired girl staring at him in horror. The screech had come from Sakura's mouth and was still going strong. He groaned and massaged his temple.

"Why are you looking at me liiiikkkke…?" His voice started off strong and died down as a blush replaced his voice.

_Oh._

Looking down, he saw a blue-eyed girl curled up against his lap and blinking sleepily.

"te-e-ba-nee-to-sh-p" Nayuki slurred. "What?" he asked under his breath, "because I'm too busy dealing with a pink-haired fangirl to do anything."

As if those words were magic, she sat up and looked around. When she caught sight of the horrified pair in front of them, she flinched and scrambled away from him. He realized where he was and slid away in humiliation at being discovered.

_Oh, Kami. What are we going to do now?_

**Alright, I did my best. I think everyone except Sakura was a bit OOC… I'm not sure whether I did the dream part correctly, either. Plz Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_As if those words were magic, she sat up and looked around. When she caught sight of the horrified pair in front of them, she flinched and scrambled away from him. Sasuke realized where he was and slid away in humiliation at being discovered. _

…

_Nayuki POV_

_Mmm… So warm… So comfy… So… loud?!_

_"__AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Oh. It was Sakura.

Still dazed by sleep and warmth, Nayuki muttered to the pillow, "Tell the banshee to shut up."

The "pillow," shook her, saying something about pink… haired… fangirls?

_Wait, what?! _

She shot up in surprise and saw three things.

First, Sakura was screaming. (loudly)

Second, Sasuke was sitting on her sleeping bag.

Third, Kakashi-Sensei was staring at them.

Her brain kick-started and connected the dots. She flushed hard and scrambled away, not minding the rocky ground. Sasuke seemed to remember where he was and rushed away as well.

How could she have forgotten? Or, how could the bastard have forgotten! He wasn't supposed to sleep in the same sleeping bag as she was! That wasn't what she had wanted!

_Was it?_

Nayuki shook her head hard. This wasn't the time to think about her newfound crush on the dark-haired Uchiha (No, she did not have one. The last ten words were never there).

"What'cha staring at?" she mumbled sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. She regretted it immediately as everyone's stares switched. To her.

"We were _staring _at _finding Sasuke _in the same sleeping bag you were in. Care to explain?" Kakashi said cautiously.

_Err… I get its awkward finding me snuggled up against him, but I thought he was a pillow! Honestly!_

"What's wrong about it?" Nayuki asked with a frown, "All we did was sleep together!"

The disbelief in the air intensified by ten.

Sakura was staring at her like she was a monster, Kakashi-sensei was looking a little brain-dead, and Sasuke was waving his hands around frantically.

"What's up with the hands, Sasuke? Are you having a fit or something" The subject of the sentence groaned and slammed his head into the ground.

_Definitely a fit… Wonder why, though._

"Um… yeah?" Nayuki answered uncertainly. Why was everyone acting so oddly?

"Is he gooood?" slyly asked a now-alive Jonin.

Not understanding the 'hidden meaning' of these words, Nayuki nodded slowly.

_He's my teammate, and other than being a stuck up bastard, he's on good terms with me… Why wouldn't Kakashi-Sensei know this?!_

"Come on then!" called Kakashi-Sensei suddenly, "Let's get moving if we want to get to Konoha by sunset!"

…

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke continued slamming his head on the ground at every other word the blonde-haired Genin said.

_Kami_ *SLAM* _damnit_ *SLAM* _doesn't_ *SLAM* _this_ *SLAM* _girl_ *SLAM* _know_ *SLAM* _anything_?! *SLAM*

He groaned and lifted his head. Why, oh, why had he fallen asleep? Why! Most importantly, didn't this girl know anything about slang? Kami help him!

_Well, you could have fallen asleep because you were lazy… or because the girl was soo- _

No. He. Was. Not. Finishing. That. Thought.

What was wrong with him?! Sasuke rose in a daze and packed up his sleeping bag. The sleeping bag that he had _not slept him because he was stupid enough to fall asleep in Nayuki's._

"This is going to haunt me forever, isn't it?" He muttered to himself.

Yes, yes it was.

…

As he walked, Sasuke noticed a couple changes in everyone's behavior. For instance, Sakura continued to walk alone, muttering his name to herself, staring at Nayuki with a glint in her eye. _Very creepy._ For another, Kakashi-Sensei was switching his gaze back between Nayuki and him, nodding, walking for a while, and repeating. Nayuki, of course, was a bit more hyperactive than usual, probably because of lack of conversation between the group.

He facepalmed. How had he fallen in love with such a dense girl?

Sasuke continued walking along the rocky path.

He stopped. He rewound his thoughts.

He continued walking again.

_Kami, I'm in love? But that's not possible! No! I need revenge! Not this! Think revenge! Not Nayuki!_

He was starting to freak out when a small hand touched his shoulder. He flinched and turned around.

Nayuki. He could already feel the blush rising to his face!

"Ne, Sasuke? Are you alright? You've been staring at the forest for like a minute now, you know?" She spoke, concerned, "By the way, you're cheeks look like strawberries now! Are you sick or something?" He mutely shook his head, willing for the flush that heated up his cheeks to die down.

As usual, it didn't.

Nayuki looked unconvinced, but she gave him a bright smile and walked over to Kakashi-Sensei, who had been watching attentively through the whole exchange, to try and make some small talk.

As he tried to calm his pounding heart, one sentence bounced back and forth through his head.

_Yes, I'm definitely in love._

…

_Kakashi POV_

Wow. Just… wow.

How in Konoha had he not noticed this before? Sasuke and Naruto _certainly _liked each other. Yes, they were blushing. They talked without screaming. Fuck, they even did "it". In a fucking sleeping bag!

A. Sleeping. Bag.

How the hell do you do that?

Or, it could be that Naruto was a lot denser than he first appeared and didn't know what "to sleep with someone" usually meant.

He hoped not.

This drama was much more interesting than his favorite series, you know?

Kakashi stared at Naruto. He was talking to Sasuke. It usually meant more drama, so he listened in.

"-the way, you're cheeks look like strawberries now! Are you sick or something?"

He watched as Naruto leaned in and Sasuke leaned out, face burning like a torch. As the human torch nodded, Kakashi quickly turned around, whistling.

_Nope, I didn't listen in at all. _

"Hello, Naruto," He said to the blonde walking next to him, "What were you talking about with Sasuke?"

The boy pouted.

"I think he's sick. He keeps turning red and staring off into the forest, but he won't tell me anything at all!"

Kakashi nodded, "Maa, maa, I know what's wrong with him!"

"Really! What is it? Is there anything that I can do?"

"He wouldn't want me to tell you, though…"

"What? Why not?!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Because…" he started, pausing.

Naruto, being the impatient boy he is, started bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes wide,

He smirked.

"He's _lovesick_!"

Kakashi left Naruto dumbfounded on the road face quickly turning a bright, bright red.

Somewhere behind them, an Uchiha blushed and a kunoichi growled angrily.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI…"

He sweatdropped and turned to see two monstrous towering figures.

"Maa, maa, calm down, you two…" He fruitlessly tried to calm down an angry Naruto and a furious Sakura. He ended up running the rest of the way to Konoha, dodging barrages of fists.

…

_Sasuke Uchiha POV_

Somewhere, jogging to keep up, a certain Sasuke Uchiha sighed and facepalmed. _Why was he surrounded by idiots?_ More importantly, _HOW DARE KAKASHI-SENSEI TELL NAYUKI SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!_

He was tempted to join the duo punching the Jonin, but refused to. While falling in love was bad, trying to hurt his sensei? Something else. Something completely else.

Sasuke shook his head, and as Konoha suddenly appeared into view, he smirked to himself.

He'd have to talk with Nayuki about their plans to keep faking.

_So, Nayuki Uzumaki,_

He'd have to find a way to tell the rest of the village.

_I suppose there is a possibility…_

Oh, these next months would be interesting.

_That what our lying Jonin sensei told you…_

Very, very interesting indeed.

_Was actually, quite unexpectedly…_

…He couldn't wait.

_True._

…

**O.o **

**Alright, this is as good as I can make it, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason!**

**The ending was reflected on Nayuki's thoughts last chapter**

**P.S. How is the ending? It seems really cliché to me right now. **

**PLZ REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, these next months would be interesting._

_Very, very interesting indeed._

…_He couldn't wait._

…

_Nayuki POV_

"Yes! We're back!"

Ignoring Kakashi-Sensei in favor of hugging both of her teammates ("Get off, Naruto!" "!"), Nayuki celebrated their completion. They were back in Konoha! She could spend more time to herself! Thank Kami!

"Sasuke-kun you're back! ...Oh, hey, Billboard Brow."

And there's the trouble. Ino Yamanaka, kunoichi of Team Asuma, renowned fangirl No.? Of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey!" Nayuki frowned, "What about me?" Completely ignored! Again!

Shrugging her off, Ino started to flatter Sasuke. She was quickly cut off by Sakura, who started arguing about how _fat _the other was and how _big the forehead_ had grown and how _Sasuke belonged to her and not to the other_. Nayuki started to feel a bit angry at something… but what?

_Why the hell am I feeling insulted at this? They're just arguing about foreheads and such…_ that and how cute Sasuke was.

She crossed her arms in discomfort, trying to figure out why she was feeling so funny about this conversation. She was so deep in thought that she almost missed it when Kakashi-Sensei shooed them off to go home.

Nayuki kept thinking… and thinking… and thinking.

"Oh, yeah! I promised Sasuke that I'd take him to Ichikaru's!" Satisfied with the thought, she bounded over to the way the Uchiha had gone, trailed by two girls.

…

"Hey! Sasuke! Hey!" Nayuki managed to catch his attention by shouting from behind. Ignoring the glares the "Stalkers of Doom", she skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Do you wanna go to the ramen shop? I said I'd take you earlier…" She smiled cheerfully, not showing how nervous she was.

_Um, why am I so hopeful right now? It's not like it's a date… or… anything… BAD THOUGHTS! Bad, bad, bad!_

"…Hn."

"Alright! Let's go!"

Immediately taking it for a yes, she grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him towards the stand, ignoring his protests.

Just then, a humongous fist sailed through the air and almost landed a direct hit on Nayuki head. She leaped aside as another came right after it.

"Argh! Sakura! Ino! Stop it!"

Letting Sasuke go, she jumped back as more hits threatened to break her nose.

"Oi, bastard! If you wanna live to see another day, follow me!" after that sentence, she ran away as fast as she could, not looking back.

After all, Sasuke would be fine with those two. They only wanted her… which meant…

_FUCK! GODDAMNIT RUN!_

…

_Sasuke POV_

He stared at the threesome's dust cloud and facepalmed. What was wrong with his life? First it damn ruins his life, then, it adds a bunch of stalkers, and now… Arrgh. He felt somewhat dejected at Nayuki's disappearance and facepalmed again. He didn't have time for romance! He needed vengeance!

Kami was clearly denying him the pleasure.

Sasuke continued walking down the street, shoulders slumped, just a bit more than before.

"Psst! Sasgay!"

His head perks up at the familiar voice.

_Nayuki?! Wasn't she chased away?_

He watched quietly as a blonde looks around and tip-toes over to him.

"What are you-mph?!" She clamps her hand over his face and leans her face in, making him flush and lean out instinctively. "Sshh! They might be here! I switched out with a Kage Bunshin!"

Sasuke just knows he's blushing horribly. Before he can do anything, Nayuki drags him into an alley.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" he asks, apprehensively. "About our deal, of course! What did you think?!"

"Nothing."

_Except for the fact you were scared she might tell you she hates you or something._

Nope. Not at all.

"Soooooo… how are going to send out the signal that, well, ya know…" Nayuki was looking away, looking cute with the small blush that heated up her cheeks. He shook his head slightly.

No! Now was not the time to be thinking this!

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot? We just wing it. That's the only way it'll work with you." He teased in an attempt to stop the awkward feeling in the air.

Suffice to say, it worked.

She quickly tackled him and wrestled him to the ground, catching him by surprise.

"Ha! Let's see who the idiot is now!" she crowed happily, pleased with herself for pinning him.

He was about to retaliate by a quick kick to the blonde's stomach when-

"Have you seen In…" a voice cuts through their scuffle and dies away, leaving four people staring at each other.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru! Hey, Choji!" Nayuki calls out cheerfully, not noticing the _extremely awkward position _they were in.

Currently, Naruto was sitting on his waist, pinning his hands nest to head.

It _really _didn't help his shirt had ridden up in their scuffle.

"A-alright then… I'll come back… later…" Choji muttered. He walked backwards out of the alley and left Shikamaru staring at them. He kept looking at them wide eyed, muttering something.

Collecting his wits, Sasuke managed to push Nayuki off of him and tried to stop his blush from showing.

Meanwhile, Nayuki had walked over to Shikamaru and started poking him.

"Shika? Shikamaru? Are you alright?" After the fifth poke, the pineapple-haired boy started. He stared at Nayuki like he had never seen her before. After about twenty seconds, he backed away, not unlike Choji. As soon as he was out of their sight, Sasuke could hear Shikamaru's footsteps quicken.

"I wonder what that was about."

Sasuke gaped at her.

_What the hell is wrong with her? And what was up with Shikamaru anyways?_

Sighing, Sasuke said, "Let's just say winging it _really _works for you."

Nayuki shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Anyways, do you wanna go to Ichikaru's?"  
><em> …<em>

_Nayuki POV_

Shikamaru continued to stare at her.

_Why, though? _It's not like there was anything special about what she was doing, anyways. She always fought with Sasuke, didn't she?

She grunted as Sasuke pushed her off. _Meanie. _As The dark-haired Uchiha started to have a stare-off with the wall, Nayuki walked over to Shikamaru. He seemed to be… caught in a stupor? What?

She poked him. No reaction, other than that of a couple mutters. Something about "Not calculating this." And "How could he not have foreseen this?"

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

After the fifth poke, he seemed to snap out of it. He looked at her for a bit longer and backed out of sight.

_What the fuck is with these people today?!_

"Wonder what that was about?" She said to herself.

"Let's just say winging it _really _works for you." Sasuke spoke dryly.

Nayuki shrugged.

_Whatev._

"Anyways, do you wanna go to Ichikaru's?"

"Maybe later."

"Why not now?" She pouted, "You said you'd come!"

"I _really _don't feel like giving anyone anymore heart attacks today."

She frowned. _Why would that be? It's not like anything happened…_

"But that doesn't make any _sense!"_ Nayuki protested. Grabbing his hand, she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm going to take you to Ichikaru's even if I have to drag you!" she cried resolutely, starting to pull him along.

Strangely, Sasuke didn't put up all that much resistance to her shouting and tugging.

…

Somewhere over there, a very jealous pair of kunoichi growled in anger.

"Ino-pig, let's set aside our differences for a very _special _mission, agreed?"

"Fine then, Billboard Brow. We'll do this together, right?"

"Yes! And when Sasuke breaks out of the spell that monster's put on him, He'll see that _I'm _the only one for him!"

"No, he's going to fall in love with me!"

"Like he'd _ever_ fall in love with a Forehead Face like _you!"_

"_I could say the same thing to you, Piggy!"_

"_GRRRRRR!_

…

**I might make this longer or shorter. I'll have a poll for that.**

**Plz reviews/ voteses!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_No,_ _he's going to fall in love with me!" _

"_Like he'd ever fall in love with a Forehead Face like you!" _

"_I could say the same thing to you, Piggy!" _

"_GRRRRRR!"_

…

_Sasuke POV _

"And anyways, why was Shika even acting like that?"

Sasuke banged his head on the table and groaned. For one thing, his wallet was going bankrupt. For another, his crush was just about as dense as a rock.

When he lifted his head, he came face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

Blushing horribly, he asked, "Na-Nayuki? Err... What are you doing?"

"I wanna see why your fan girls like you so much!" she chirped cheerfully, leaning even closer. He flushed and quickly scooted away as the blonde haired girl started bending forward. She smiled brightly and continued on until their foreheads were touching...

"See? There's nothing wrong with those tw-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Nayuki started, lost her balance, and the chair she was sitting on shot forward, creating a domino effect on Sasuke and every chair behind him.

"OW!"

"Oof!"

After the world stopped spinning, Sasuke managed to sit up and stare at the cause of this (very big) mess.

Two Shikamarus, along with a pair of Kakashis floated around his vision for a second before merging.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Why are you here with Shikamaru?"

"Ahahaha-ha… Err, we were just… um… ah… looking for a cat! Yeah, we were looking for a cat! Um… did it come in here? No? Err… we'll just leave now!" Laughing awkwardly, the duo slowly backed out of the spicy noodle stand.

Nayuki's head popped up from a pile of chairs.

"Ow… what the heck was that about?"

Sasuke sighed, "You'll learn it when you get older."

…

_Kakashi POV _

When Shikamaru came up to him and told him that something was wrong with his team, he didn't really think much of it. After much persistence that was uncharacteristic to the normally lazy boy, Kakashi finally followed him to where Shikamaru had guessed the two would be.

"Well, this does seem like a place Naruto would be…" He started to duck into the stand, Shikamaru behind.

He glanced over to see Naruto leaning over his ramen and Sasuke leaning away from him, probably bothered by the noisy slurping.

"See? There's nothing wrong with those tw-" He turned around to get a better look, "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

From his angle, all he could see was the back of Naruto's head, leaning forward enough that there probably wasn't any space at all in between him or Sasuke.

His voice must have surprised them, because in two seconds flat there was a mess of chairs on the ground, along with a certain two Genin, who he had seen doing something that he had never imagined going on between them.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Why are you here with Shikamaru?" The Uchiha, who was clutching his head and shaking it like he was dazed, spoke up, cutting through the shock.

"Ahahaha-ha… Err, we were just… um… ah… looking for a cat! Yeah, we were looking for a cat! Um… did it come in here? No? Err… we'll just leave now!" Laughing awkwardly, the Kakashi and Shikamaru walked out of the stand.

Well shit. There's definitely something wrong here if they're kissing.

They calmly walked around the corner into an abandoned alley.

"Well… the only thing I can say is HOW THE HELL ARE THEY FUCKING DOING THIS WITHOUT DESTROYING THE FUCKING WORLD?!" Shikamaru's sentence slowly rose to a shout as he processed this piece of information.

"…Well, this isn't the first time something like this happened…"

"WHAT?!"

"On our mission, we found them sleeping together. In a sleeping bag. How the hell does that work?" Kakashi deadpanned. He was extremely caught off guard, more so than usual.

"!"

"Yeah, that's the same reaction Sakura and I had when we found them like that."

…

_Other side of Ichikaru's _

"Ready, Ino-pig? Because if you mess up, we'll never be able to save Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, so get out there, Forehead!" Before the pink-haired girl could say anything more, Ino shoved her into the stand.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said acting happy and cheerful, "Kakashi-sensei wants to have a talk with you!"

The handsome boy sighed and said, "Where is he Sakura? (And when the talk's over, will you go out with me?)"

"He's around the hot springs. He said he wanted to show you something." She said, fluttering her lashes.

_He's totally going to fall for my beauty now! _She thought.

"Alright, whatever. (I love you so much, Sakura!)"

She blushed cutely and said, "I'll take you, Sasuke-kun!"

He started to protest ("Oh, no, my lovely, spare yourself the trouble!")

"I insist!" She said sweetly. Sakura clasped his hand and led him away.

...

Nayuki POV

She frowned. She didn't like the feeling inside her. Why did she even have it? She felt...possessive... And upset that Sasuke had left.

No, no, no!

She was NOT Going to turn into one of those accursed fan girls. She was not going to turn into Sakura!

But why did she feel this way then?

Well, she knew there was a chance that she liked him, but that didn't mean she was going to turn into a stalker because of that!

Was it?

Shaking off her doubts, she continued setting up the seats she had knocked over.

"Hey! Over here, Naruto!"

She turned to see a familiar girl with a ponytail.

"Ino? What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like ramen?"

"Yeah, but I needed to find you!"

"Me? Why?" nobody had tried to look for her personally before. That was quite odd.

"Uh huh! I need your help!

"For what?" She asked curiously. _What does Ino need? And why me? _

"Just come over here for a second, will you?" Ino insisted impatiently.

"Alright, I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

As soon as she reached the alley where Ino was standing, there was a flash and she was forced to leap to the side as a fist landed next to her.

"What the heck!?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but I'm gonna help Sasuke!" Ino cried out.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ino?!" She dodged another fist and managed to roll aside before another hit her.

"You did something to him! Sasuke-kun would never like a boy like you!" the girl stopped punching and pointed an accusing finger at her.

_No, no, no! What the hell did I do to make you so angry, Kami?! It's not like I can do anything! The only way she's going to stop if someone that she trusts not to lie about this tell her! Arggh! _

"…"

They stared off.

"…"

"…"

If you really like him that much, then you can fucking have him!" The words felt bitter in her mouth, but she managed it. After all, she could get this sorted out later, with Sasuke actually telling the two about this.

"That's all you needed to say!" Ino cheered, happy that her Sasuke-kun was safe. Why the hell did people keep thinking she did something to the Uchiha?!

After listening to a bunch of jabber about Sasuke-kun this and Sasuke-kun that, Ino finally cut to the point.

"You're going to have to either stop what you're doing to Sasuke, or stay away from him, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." By this time she had zoned out and gone into La-La land, but the blonde in front of didn't need to know that.

"Okay, then, you need to go out there and tell Sasuke you don't like him!"

"What! I can't do that!" She stammered out. Not only would she be lying to herself, but she would also have to go back on the deal.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't! I can't!"

"_Can't do what?"_

They both turned around to see a pair of people standing in front of them.

First, Sakura, pulled along, and…

Second, Sasuke, pulling Sakura into the road.

"Sakura explained to me what was going to happen. I came back." Sasuke curtly informed them.

"Yay! Thanks Sakura! You saved me!" Nayuki cried happily.

Deadpan.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What!?"

They all facepalmed.

…

**Hi! IDN here! Tell me how I did on this chapter plz! Also, vote on my poll!**

**THNKZ!**


	8. Chapter 8

"…"

"…"

"_What!?"_

_They all __facepalmed__._

…

_Sasuke__ POV_

He hurried back to Ichikaru's pulling Sakura along. When they had run into Kakashi-Sensei along the way, Sasuke knew something was up. After pumping the pink-haired Kunoichi for information, he started back to the stand he had left, leaving a confused Kakashi and a weirded out Shika behind.

"Where is Ino going to be!?" He demanded as he ran along the walk.

"The alley next to Ichikaru's!" she squeaked. She seemed to have realized that Sasuke was _not _under any spell, thank you very much.

Just before he turned the corner, he heard a familiar voice, "-I won't! I can't!"

There, in the shadows, he could see Nayuki and Ino having a face off.

His voice grew low with annoyance. _How dare they do something like this! _

"Can't do what?" he growled. Both of the female Genin turned around in surprise.

"Sakura explained to me what was going to happen. I came back." Sasuke glared at Ino. She had no right to decide whether he was harmed or not! He'd _know_ if that happened, obviously.

_She will not harm __Nayuki__. Especially not "for" me! _

"Yay! Thanks Sakura! You saved me!"

Everyone stared at the blonde. Was she joking?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What!?" she cried indignantly.

Sasuke slapped his hand onto his face. "Nayu-Naruto… Sakura actually planned this? You know, with Ino?"

Total shock.

"She did!?"

"…Yes."

"Well, fuck," She said, pouting, "And here I was thinking Sakura wasn't so bad after all."

"Anyways, what is going on here?!" Sasuke demanded, getting back on topic.

_Five minutes after I leave __Nayuki__, this happens! How in __Konoha__ does this girl attract so much trouble?_

"We were trying to save you, Sasuke!" Ino cried hurriedly, worried that her Sasuke-kun would think something bad of her.

Sakura nodded quickly.

"And _who exactly are you _to decide whether _I'm _in trouble or not?" He spoke condescendingly. Fangirls. Always doing stupid things to get his (nonexistent) attention.

The two girls squirmed a bit, then muttered, "Sorry…"

He nodded. This should keep them away from him for a while, at least until they decide what to do.

"We're really sorry, honest." Sakura mumbled

"Ne, Sasuke?" the platinum blonde Yamanaka spoke up cautiously.

"Hn?"

Her expression immediately switched to a smug smile, giving him a look that sent shivers down everyone's backs.

"You _looovve_Naruto_, don't __yooouuu__?" _

Both Uzumaki and Uchiha flushed horribly and frantically denied it.

"N-n-no!"

"W-what are you saying!?"

Sakura nodded sagely, smirking. "Sure, sure, we _totally _believe you."

"S-seriously!"

"Come on, Sakura! If we wanna let everyone know about their relationship by sunset tomorrow, we need to start now!" Ino dashed past Sasuke and grabbed Sakura.

"Wait? What? No! Don't tell them!" Nayuki burst out in a panic.

Sasuke thought he knew why.

_If everyone knows so quickly, it will cause too many questions! __Nayuki's__ secret might be discovered!_

"Oh, ho, ho! So you are dating!" Sakura exclaimed triumphantly.

"Y-yeah! We are dating, so don't tell anyone!"

Sasuke stared at Nayuki. What the hell was she doing!?

She walked over to him and discreetly stomped on his foot.

He gave a yelp and exclaimed quietly, "What are you doing? Why are-" he was cut off as Nayuki elbowed him in the ribs.

She glared at him, as if trying to give him a message with just her eyes.

He sighed in defeat and nodded. The whole point of their deal was to make the fangirls think they were in love, after all.

_At least, for __Nayuki__, anyways._

_..._

_Nayuki__ POV_

I glared at Sasuke in determination. This was the only way to stop the fangirls from spreading rumors like crazy!

_For one, that would cause my secret to be more prone to discovery, and for another, __Sasuke__ probably didn't want many people other than his daily stalkers to know about this. _

This was just the circumstances to Sasuke's offer, nothing else, but she felt strangely... Frustrated at the notion that the Uchiha was doing this for nothing but the deal.

_Arrgh__! I can't keep thinking like this! _

Sasuke sighed quietly and gave her a tiny nod. Yes! He was going to go along with her! Her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Yes, we are in a relationship, and we'd really appreciate it if you kept it a secret."

Sakura, along with Ino, squealed.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun!"

Then, Ino pulled Sakura closer and started whispering in her ear.

After a minute of continued muttering, Nayuki's patience broke and she demanded, "What are you two plotting up this time?!"

"Sorry, you two, but this is not, I repeat, not, something we girls can keep secret. This is one juicy piece of gossip, you know?"

And that was how she ended up watching in disbelief as Ino and Sakura dashed past them and out of the alleyway, shouting over their shoulders a "See ya!" And a "Sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

"What." Sasuke deadpanned next to her. Then, he seemed to realize what they had just done.

"WAIT, _WHAT!?_'

They rapidly chased after the pair, dodging civilians left and right, followed by the shouts of "Hey!" and "Watch it!"

Sasuke and Nayuki slowly started gaining on the two, enough that they could almost reach out and grab them. Suddenly…

"Kiba! Nice to see you! Sasuke-kun and Naruto are-"

"NOOOO!" she shouted and took a massive leap, aiming for Sakura's waist.

She missed.

And crashed into Kiba's side.

"Wai-ARGH!"

"Oof!"

"Woof!"

They landed in a heap of limbs on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Geez, Naruto, what the hell was that for?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything! Believe it!" she cried indignantly.

"Then explain to me why you fucking body-tackled me out of nowhere!" Kiba said in annoyance.

"That's because Naruto doesn't want me to tell you that he's-"

Sakura was cut off a second time when Sasuke jumped in.

_Saved by the bell!_

"Err… making us fail a mission to catch Tora!

_Never mind, he's still a bastard._

Nayuki glared at him, angry that Sasuke would make her into such a _lame _sounding ninja.

"Seriously? Naruto, you'll never become the Hokage if you can't even catch a cat!"

"Hey! I did n-mmgph!"

"Shut-_up,_ Nayuki." The dark-haired boy muttered quietly.

He clamped his hand over her mouth and started dragging her away, grabbing Sakura and Ino as he went.

They calmly walked past a thoroughly confused Kiba, who was staring at them, bewildered.

"Um… Bye?"

"WOOF!"

Sasuke continued dragging them all across the street, farther and farther away from the stupefied Inuzuka.

…

_Kiba POV_

He had been having a perfectly good day. Successful missions, training, some achievement in annoying Shino (and getting payback afterwards), the like.

He really hadn't needed a blonde-haired Genin, the rest of his crazy team, and Ino (?) running along and colliding with Akamaru and him.

Then they continued getting weirder and weirder by making an extremely awkward exit from the stage.

"Um… Bye?"

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked after them cheerfully.

Just before they were out of sight, He heard Ino's voice ring across the street.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are dating!"

"Oh! Okay!" he shouted back, not really caring whether she heard or not.

Kiba turned and started walking down the street, albeit a bit more grumpily than before.

He stopped.

His jaw smashed onto the ground.

"I did _not _actually hear that, alright. Ino was just lying."

She had to be lying! Just the thought of those two…

Impossible! Utterly and truly impossible!

Laughing off the weirdness, Kiba picked his jaw off the ground.

_Seriously? I need to stop falling for such stupid pranks._

"So you've heard?" Kiba whirled around to see Shikamaru leaning on the wall behind him.

"Yeah. That's a stupid prank, right?" he said, laughing awkwardly, "As if anyone's ever gonna fall for _that_."

Shika sighed something that sounded like "Troublesome." And spoke.

"That wasn't a prank."

"AHAHhaha-What."

"I know, shocking. But Kakashi-Sensei found them sleeping with each other on a mission, Choji and I found them about to do it in an alley, and I also saw them kissing in Ichikaru's."

"What."

"Yes, I did say what I just said."

"I'm going to go home and take a nap, alright? Don't stop me."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"Whatever."

…

**Yay. I was gonna update yesterday but whatev.**

**Thanks to Akatsuki Fatale for pointing out a mistake! **

**Please vote on the poll and review!**

."


	9. Chapter 9

"_Yes, I did say what I just said."_

"_I'm going to go home and take a nap, alright? Don't stop me."_

_Shikamaru shrugged._

"_Whatever."_

…

_Nayuki POV_

"Mgph! Nmmph! Lmmego!"

She struggled in Sasuke's grip as she was dragged away!

"Not now! We need to get away from Kiba first! Do you want them to-"

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto are dating!" The Uchiha faltered for a minute as Nayuki froze, then went even faster than before.

Not fast enough to escape Kiba's shout, affirming that he had heard it.

When they had gotten out of seeing (and hearing) range, Sasuke dropped them all onto the ground.

By the time Ino and Sakura had regained their bearings, there was a massive amount of doom in the air, sending a shiver down their backs. They slowly turned around, eyes wide. Both the "boys" were looking towards them, hair shadowing their eyes.

"Ahahahaha…" the girls started laughing in an effort to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't work.

"_Sakura… Ino…"_ two voices growled in low unison. The subjects of the sentence shivered in fear.

"Eep! Bye!" Ino ditched the threesome and started running.

"Ino! Wait up!" Sakura followed.

"You're going to pay! (Believe it!)"

…

The next two hours was a continuous game of hide and seek and kill. If you added sound effects such as "_Crash!" "Bang!" _and occasional sounds of _"Ouch!"_ you had a near-perfect description of the time span.

After running into Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Kiba again, (and giving them near heart-attacks, out-of-control-bug problems, a case of stutters, and just plain shock, in that respective order) they finally gave up.

"Damnit… Everyone's gonna know!" She swore, upset at herself for letting the fangirls go.

She expected Sasuke to say something, but the boy was quiet.

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oi, Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"What!?"

She opened her mouth to say something, "… I forgot."

Sweatdrop.

He facepalmed and said, "Well, what are we going to do now? With Hinata, Shino, and Choji, not to mention Shika, Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba thinking that we're "dating", everyone in Konoha will know by lunchtime tomorrow… maybe even earlier!"

"How should I know!?" she retorted. There was no way they'd stop the news from traveling. Seriously, this was Konoha! Rumors?

Traveled faster than the wind. You hear a juicy piece of news on the south end of Konoha, and in thirty minutes, pretty much half the population would have heard it.

This?

_Definitely something that was going to be dished around the village._

Like _mad._

She crossed her arms and glared at the ground. How the hell were they going to get out of this one?

A lightbulb lit up over her head.

"Wait a moment… wasn't this the whole offer thing anyways? Ya know, you keep my secret, I pretend to date you so fangirls/stalkers keep away?"

"Yes, it was, but I didn't mean the whole population of Konoha!"

She sighed

"Whatever. We can't do anything." Sasuke looked at her incredulously.

"Then what should I do? Go to sleep?"

Her response: "Yep! Goodnight now!"

She ditched the Uchiha to mourn her lost pride in the comfort of her apartment.

…

"Nayuki! Wake up already!"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice.

_Sasuke?_

"_What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom!?"_

"Sssh! There are fangirls after you! And me, that is, but still, quiet!"

"Wait… _WHAT?"_

She jumped out of her bed and looked out the window. Sure enough, random girls littered Nayuki's front street.

"I never knew these girls were _this _upset over you. Actually, upset is an understatement."

"Neither did I, Nayuki, neither did I."

Awkward silence.

"…Err, what the hell should we do for now? I mean, it's not like I can go outside without being mauled. It's not like you can go out, either. If they see you coming out of my place…"

They both shivered at the thought of that happening.

Inspiration struck her!

_I know! I can get out of my costume til' the crazy people leave!_

"Yay!" She started clapping happily.

Sasuke stared at her. "What in Konoha are you cheering for? We're going to die if we step a foot out of here!"

"You'll see!"

…

_Sasuke POV_

Yes, he indeed saw.

In short, Nayuki looked beautiful.

She had shoved him out of her room and instructed him to wait in the hallway.

Sure, he had expected something like an ink-filled water-balloon to his face, but this?

Nope.

She came out wearing a white sundress and black tights. Her hair was in two high pigtails, held up by red scrunchies.

He stared at her, shocked that anyone could look like… that.

"-Sasuke? Sasuke! Don't pull anymore of your fucking daydreaming!"

He broke out of his trance and found Nayuki standing in front of him, arms crossed and pouting.

Sasuke flushed a bright red and stepped back.

Nayuki walked up even closer now, saying something like, "What's wrong?"

He stared at her, mouth forming words on its own.

"You look… cute." Sasuke immediately slapped his hand over his mouth as they both blushed a brilliant red.

"T-thank you?" She made it sound like a question, but he ignored it.

After all, did it really matter?

…

Sasuke ended staying there for four hours.

Four. Fucking. Hours.

How in Konoha were the fangirls so obsessed over him?

_I mean, seriously. Thirty minutes, I can get, but four hours? The hell goes on in their brains?_

At least he had been able to stop blushing every time he looked at Nayuki. If he hadn't… That would have been a disaster.

Nayuki, on the other hand, was starting to bounce off the walls. He felt sorry for the overly hyperactive girl, staying inside an apartment for hours must have been pure torture!

"SasukeSasukeSasuke! Imma go outside now! Come with me!"

Nevermind. He didn't feel that sorry for this girl. She was annoying!

They had made it to the doorway without any problems. That's when the chaos started.

How?

Kiba.

Along with everyone else.

Nayuki had reached for the doorknob and unlocked it, starting to open it. He had opened his mouth to inform her that she had forgotten to change out of her dress (albeit reluctantly.)

How the rest of the day _should _have gone:

Running out the door, looking like boys again. Evading fangirls, embarrassment, and the like. Technically a normal day.

Instead?

As soon as Nayuki had unlocked the door, Kiba, who apparently had been leaning on it, crashed into a shocked girl.

As soon as Kiba regained his senses, the first word out of his mouth was, "What the hell? Why is Sasuke in Naruto's apartment? For another thing, who… is… this?"

Nayuki let out a small squeak and, on closer inspection, Sasuke realized what Kiba was doing.

…

_Kiba POV_

When he had gotten home, he couldn't fall asleep.

What the fuck was happening? Naruto and Sasuke? What was coming next, Kurenai-Sensei and Ibiki?

He shuddered. Now _that _was a match made in hell. That and the fact he could almost feel Kurenai-Sensei hunting him for thinking that.

So, early next morning, he had set it onto himself he was going to find out what the hell was happening to his world.

He gathered Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Tenten (heard it from Neji), Lee (by accident), Neji (had received the news from Hinata), and Akamaru. They set off to find Naruto's apartment.

Surprisingly, nobody in the whole group knew where it was. It took Akamaru's nose to find the apartment building he lived in, and about twenty more minutes of asking around to find his exact door.

"Sheesh, how the heck does it take this long to find an apartment?" Sakura asked the air. No-one knew the answer to that question.

After _finally_ getting the information from an overly grumpy landlady, they made their way to the front door.

The air was thick with nervousness. Even Neji, who was usually calm and half emotionless, seemed tensed up.

Kiba leaned on the front door, trying not to let his anxiety show. Now they had actually reached the front door…

"Alright… How are we going to do this?" Tenten questioned again.

"I'll just open the door…"

Kiba gulped and reached for the handle.

The tense atmosphere multiplied by tenfold.

His hand went closer.

Everyone leaned forward.

Closer.

There was a gulp in the air.

He touched the doorknob and was starting to push when…

"Wait!"

"Wha-"

"Argh!"

"Kiba?!"

When the world stopped spinning, he saw he had landed on… something?

He looked up, finding Sasuke in the room.

_Wait… Sasuke?! What the hell were they doing in there?_

"What the hell? Why is Sasuke in Naruto's apartment? For another thing, who… is… this?" He groaned out, confused. Then, he realized his hand was clamped over something… soft.

Squeeze. The person he had crashed into gave a squeak.

He continued touching it, trying to figure out what the hell it was, ignoring the squeals of protest from the stranger tangled with him.

Suddenly, a knee, delivered from the girl (?), traveled up and caught him in the stomach. When the dust cleared and he could see straight, he saw a blond haired girl with a huge, angry, blush, clutching her chest.

Oh.

_Oh._

He turned beet red and started frantically waving his arms.

"Oh my Kami I am so fucking sorry please forgive me Ahahaha… Actually please don't hurt mee_eee-"_

He cut off as a killer intent appeared from behind him. He slowly turned around, fear causing his hair stand on its end.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there silently, shadows covering his eyes.

"_Kiba… I. Will. KILL YOU!"_

"AUUUUGGGHHHH!"

…

**Whee… My schedule… is killing me…**

**Anyways, I hope this worked well!**

**Plz review/vote on my pollses!**


	10. Chapter 10

_He cut off as a killer intent appeared from behind him. He slowly turned around, fear causing his hair stand on its end. _

_Sasuke Uchiha stood there silently, shadows covering his eyes. _

_"__Kiba… I. Will. KILL YOU!"_

_"AUUUUGGGHHHH!" _

…

_Nayuki POV _

Nayuki blushed furiously as Kiba rambled on and on about how sorry he was and how he didn't mean to do it. She hated it when people touched her like that.

_Sorry, my ass. I'm going to murder him! _

She almost missed the massive amount of killing intent in the air. Clutching at her violated chest, she looked up, face red with anger and embarrassment.

What she saw shocked her.

Sasuke was beating the shit out of the dog-boy, yelling at him about how he fucking dared to do that to her. Nayuki's face blushed even harder at the way Sasuke…

Seemed to care about her.

_No! I can't think this way about him! He's just doing it because HE'S MY FRIEND! NOTHING ELSE! _

She shook off her romantic (?) thoughts and started plotting her revenge.

That mutt-boy was going to fucking _get_ it.

_If Sasuke acts like this in this type of situation... How will he act if I…_

_Made it worse? _She secretly smirked in delight

Oh, yes, the doggie kid was definitely going to die.

Quickly, she pinched herself as hard as she could and winced at her own strength. Forcing the tears in her eyes to swell bigger, she whimpered.

Inside of her brain, she smirked evilly.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She wailed tearfully. As the dark-haired boy looked up in worried surprise, she launched herself into his arms.

Ignoring his surprised "Oof!" She forced herself to start sobbing.

Burying her head into his chest, she let out a small series of cries.

"He w-was g-groping me!"

Cue more pitiful hiccups.

"A-and he re-refused to let go!"

She continued to cry tears as Sasuke handed her off to Ino, stalking over to a trembling Kiba.

As soon as nobody was watching, Nayuki stuck her tongue out at the Inuzuka's way.

_Revenge is served,_ she thought as the puppy boy was mercilessly beaten up by certain members of the intruders

Drawing it out for as long as possible, she finally gave up the right of revenge and slowly started to cease her sniffling. She felt bad about playing with her friends emotions like this, but it was worth it!

Rubbing at her still-teary eyes, she clung to Sasuke, as if she was now terrified of any new faces.

_Oh ho! I am _such _a fucking epic actor! _

She suddenly felt herself blush at how close she was to him.

_No! Not now! Bad brain! BAD!_

After the girls finished up a now-bloody Kiba, they started asking the questions she knew were eventually going to come, and she gritted her teeth.

_Will they hate me? Leave me alone?_

…

_Sasuke POV_

Kiba. He was going to _kill _Kiba. He dared to hurt his Nayu-

_Alright, back up. When in Konoha did I start saying "My Nayuki"? Am I actually starting to fall deep?_

He gently passed off the sobbing blond girl to Ino. He had other matters to attend to, and his thoughts could be sorted out later.

_But for now…_

He walked menacingly toward the shivering boy.

"O-oi. I-I'm really s-sorry… _please don't hurt me!"_ The last part of the sentence ended in a squeak. He stared at him. Did he really think Sasuke was going to let him off easily?

"If he doesn't hurt you, we will," A voice growled from behind him, "You goddamn _pervert!"_

"_Eep!" _the Inuzuka let out a high, extremely un-masculine shriek as Sakura and Tenten (and Hinata, partially, who stood next to Nayuki, glaring fiercely) slowly walked up behind him.

…

After leaving the now severely bruised Kiba cowering in the corner, Sasuke walked back towards Nayuki, who had stopped (thank Kami!) crying. Neji was questioning her enough to make her discomfort show through clearly.

He flushed a bright red as she scooted over to him and grabbed his arm, sticking close to his body.

"Alright, then. Tell us what is going on." Shino spoke up loudly enough so that everyone could hear him.

"Yeah! What're you two doing in Naruto's apartment!?"

"If you did something to him, I'll pound you to hell and back!"

"S-Sakura-san… P-please don't say it like t-that. Although I-I agree."

"…Troublesome."

Sasuke glanced at Nayuki. She was glaring at the floor, clutching the edges of her dress.

"..."

"Nayuki. You don't have to tell the-"

She cut him off, tearing her eyes off the ground and onto his face.

"Yes. Yes I do."

He gaped at her as she strode forward, clenching her fists.

_How much is it costing her to do this? More importantly, how much will it cost her later on?_

"My name is…" She took a deep breath.

"Tell us already!" Sakura impatiently demanded.

"My name is…"She faltered a bit, hesitant, before continuing, "Nayuki Uzumaki, known to you as Naruto Uzumaki."

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT!?"_

There was total chaos.

First, Sakura moved to start pressing Nayuki for the truth. Then, he had to move forward to _stop _Sakura from getting there. Hinata fainted, there were currently enough flies to annoy everyone, Akamaru and Kiba were barking at each other loudly, and…

Yeah. Total chaos.

After a total of ten minutes of "_Yes, Ino, Sakura, get off!" _and "_Shino! Get your damn bugs under your fucking control!" _along with _"Bark, bark bark! Woof!" _Nayuki got sick of it and shouted,

"PEOPLE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone froze in place, glaring at the pigtailed girl with a twitching eyes.

"Neji… check her." Tenten finally seemed to get a hold.

The Hyuga boy nodded and declared his signature clan move.

"**Byakugan!"**

"…"

"Well?" Ino questioned quietly.

"I believe that we have found Naruto Uzumaki."

And then everyone was mind-blown yet again.

Everyone stared at Neji, then at Nayuki, then at Neji, then back again…

"Well… shit," Nayuki spoke their minds, even if the phrase was for a different reason, "I didn't think they'd react this way."

Sakura tentatively walked over and poked Nayuki, as if she was making sure the blue-eyed girl really existed.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Because I didn't wanna!"

"And why is that?" Shino spoke again, seeming to have his bugs under control for the time being.

"Because… Um…"

_I don't think she wants them to know she didn't trust them._

"Oh shit! Look at the time! Need to run, bye!"

_Real smooth, Nayuki, really, really smooth._

"Get back here!"

He chased after the crowd, shaking his head.

_Why do these kinds of things only ever happen to me?_

…

_Kakashi POV_

He had been quietly strolling along when a huge amount of chakra flared behind him.

_What on Kami!?_

Kakashi swiveled around to see a rising dust cloud in the distance. He squinted.

And then he could see a blond pigtailed girl chased by-

What the hell was all the Genins _doing?!_

_And why the hell were they chasing a girl?_

_Holy shit, is that Sasuke?_

Unfortunately, the girl seemed to catch sight of him. Assuming that he knew her, (in which case, he didn't) she dove behind him, taking cover from the still storming kids that were relentlessly chasing after her.

"Save me!"

He stared at her.

"Do I know you?"

"**Puppy Eyes no Jutsu!"**

_Shit! Don't look don't look don't look!_

He looked.

"Fine!"

_Damn puppy eyes and damn cuteness!_

"Alright, what is going on here? Why are you chasing random people in giant mobs?"

"Ask Naruto!"

Oh, that was Sakura. And where was Naruto, anyways?

She pointed. His eyes lazily followed to the spot the blond girl was previously crouching.

His brain managed to connect things together.

"Wait, that was _Naruto?!"_

…

**Updates are slowing down… sorry. Can't find as much time as I'd like to.**

**Try to update faster next time! See you! Plz review and vote on me poll!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Oh, that was Sakura. And where was Naruto, anyways?_

_She pointed. His eyes lazily followed to the spot the blond girl was previously crouching._

_His brain managed to connect things together._

"_Wait, that was Naruto?!"_

…

_Nayuki POV_

"Wait, that was Naruto?!"

_Shit!_

She immediately tried to bolt as Kakashi-Sensei figured out who she was.

No luck.

The Jonin caught her by the back of her dress and kept her in place as she struggled, futilely trying to get away.

"Well, it looks like Naruto… with the same birthmarks on the cheeks… and the hair color is right..." He brought her around and stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether it was a big joke or not.

He snapped his fingers, seemingly coming to a conclusion.

"Didn't anyone think that this was a prank?"

"I-it's not! K-Kiba-kun g-g-gr-" Hinata seemed to have a hard time spitting the word out, so Shino "helpfully" finished for her.

"What Hinata is _trying _to say, is that Kiba groped the one we currently know as Naruto. Or, of course, according to her, Nayuki. It also seems unlikely that Naruto would be able to maintain a henge under the pressure of being chased by a mob."

_So unfaithful… I'm hurt. Do they really think that? _She pouted as Kakashi-Sensei continued to stare at her face. He was lifting her by the back of her dress… Seriously? Was this piece of clothing even able to take this much strain?!

"It's not a prank." Sasuke spoke up, jogging over to her. He seemed offended.

"Yeah! So lemmego! Now!" She shouted, crossing her arms and glaring into the silver-haired Jonin's face.

"No. I need to test this. For all I know, you could be extremely cleverly disguised and pulling a massive joke to try and ruin my day."

He raised his hand slowly.

_What the fuck is trying to do? Use his red eyes? It's not even a genjutsu…_

…And thus came the second time Nayuki had someone touching her chest in a day.

"_KYYYAAAAAA!"_

Her foot automatically went out and kicked her Sensei where the sun didn't shine.

"ARRGH!"

…

_Kakashi POV_

He clutched his man parts in shock and pain. Surprisingly, Naruto wasn't faking it. He winced in pain, contemplating on how this was possible.

_Definitely not a prank! _

Struggling upright, he glanced over to the horrified bunch of Genins staring at their "interaction".

_Well, shit. They're going to hate me, aren't they?_

Yes, yes, they were.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI…" The voice came in a chorus of growls, managing to release enough killer intent to make everyone in a ten foot radius shiver in fear.

It should. In front of him stood all of the girls, grouped up and glaring, trying to burn holes into his head.

If looks could kill, he'd have been chopped up, stitched back together, and fed to a snake six times already.

"Maa, maa, it was just a test… to see if _she_ was faking it or not…" he started laughing awkwardly as the situation actually registered into his brain.

_Wait, so I just basically groped my student, found out Naruto was a girl, actually achieved the status of "Possible to be arrested" on charge of molestation, and found out that NARUTO was a FUCKING GIRL, in about seven minutes?_

_Wow, Kakashi. Nice going._

As he started to dodge the angered punches of the girls, he glanced over to Naruto, who was sobbing into Sasuke's shirt.

_Fuck. I didn't think she'd take it that badly._

His guilt disappeared in two seconds flat as Naruto made a face at him while nobody was looking.

Evil, evil, evil little prankster.

…

_Sasuke POV_

He watched in disgust as the girls beat up another deserving pervert.

Seriously?

He thought he could trust his Sensei! Come on, did he have to go as far?

He growled death threats under his breath, making sure each one was so much more painful than before.

_Can't believe the nerve, touching _my _Nayuki somewhere like that._

…Aaand there went his brain again, thinking up some inappropriate things that had nothing to do with the subject at hand.

_Or maybe it's because you liiiikkee heerr…._

Kami save him. He was going crazy, talking to himself!

_Nope! You're going crazy by denying the fact that you want to make Nayu-_

NO. NO, NO, NO, NO. HE WAS _NOT _GOING THERE, EVER.

He shook his head roughly, trying to erase all of his strange and disgusting thoughts when Nayuki looked up at him, eyes wide and teary.

_CUTE. SO FUCKING CUTE._

"Are you okay, Sasuke? You were shaking your head and muttering to yourself."

"Fine. Just fine." He barely managed to answer in time as he caught his brain trying to convince him to do some more… things.

She shifted until she could see the brawl that was going on behind her and winced.

"Ouch, is all I'm gonna say."

He looked up as well to find Ino managing to bitch-slap Kakashi-Sensei across the face.

"…Yeah, I agree."

And the fight went on, lasting a good ten minutes as Hinata, Shino, and some of the braver (or the one's that didn't care) males desperately tried to calm the females down.

"C-come on, S-Sakura-chan, he didn't r-really mean it... D-did he?"

"Ino! Tenten! Calm down!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI IS NOT YOUTHFUL! BUT BEATING HIM UP IS NOT YOUTHFUL, EITHER!"

Unexpectedly, it was Shino who snapped and sent his bugs at everyone, managing to freak them out enough to calm down.

"Alright, now that everyone's stopped being crazy, I think we can discuss this in an orderly manner?"

Shino was scary, especially when he was really angry. They all shut up.

"First, Nayuki! Tell us abou- What the hell!?"

Cue the "missing" lines.

"NAYUKI! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

The faint sound of "NEVER!" came rushing back at them.

Veins popped, and the chase began!

They spent the next hour chasing her. She was surprisingly good at hiding, enough that it took the Jonin at least ten minutes to locate her.

And she slipped through their fingers, leaving a nasty present behind every time.

When they finally caught her, they were a complete and utter mess.

Half the group looked like pink feathered chickens, the other part had hair sticking up at impossible angles, due to some "mini-explosion traps" _accidently _forgotten.

Neji's eye twitched, Hinata blushed in embarrassment, Lee was being… Lee, Ino was fuming…

Yep, Nayuki had most definitely sealed her own death wish.

They hog-tied her to a wooden post in one of the training fields, making sure that _No, this was not a Kage Bunshin, _and _Yes, they didn't use the prank ropes left behind in the fifth alley._

She grinned cheekily back at them.

Sasuke smirked, amused at how this had turned out. Nayuki had been nice enough to give him a quick warning, so he had only gotten doused with the glue, and missed the feathers.

_See? She likes yooouuu! Go ask her oooouuuuttt!_

Shut UP, brain. Nobody likes you.

_Except Nayuki!_

Augh.

"Now, Nayuki, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this." Kakashi-Sensei spoke, vein popping out on his forehead. He had had the worst of the mini-explosion, most likely for revenge on the perverted approach to the last situation.

"What can I say? I'm a girl, I'm awesome, I totally pwned you with that trap…"

Kiba had a coughing fit that sounded extremely similar to a fit of giggles.

"Seriously, Nayuki, you really should explain it to them." He spoke up, earning betrayed looks from the trackers.

"You _knew!?"_

"Yep. Why?" he spoke in a bored voice, enjoying the dumbfounded looks on their faces as they realized their answer had been right there the whole time.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Sakura screeched so loudly that he swore his ears were bleeding.

"Didn't wanna."

In the midst of it all, they didn't notice that Sasuke had slipped Nayuki a kunai.

…

**I'M ALIVE! I CAN WRITE! YES! **

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Sakura screeched so loudly that he swore his ears were bleeding._

"_Didn't wanna."_

_In the midst of it all, they didn't notice that Sasuke had slipped Nayuki a kunai._

_..._

_Nayuki POV_

Nayuki quietly snickered under her breath as Sasuke discreetly slipped her a kunai.

_Hah! Take that, suckers!_

She quietly, carefully, slowly started sawing away at her bindings, enjoying the show in front of her. Apparently, Sakura and Ino were furious, but too worried about hitting their "Sasuke-kun" to actually land a fist on him.

_And anyways, he's mine, bitche-Wait… WHERE THE FUCK HAD THAT COME FROM!? _

Sasuke was definitely not "hers" and the last time she checked, she was not a raving little fangirl, thank you very much.

Shaking her head, she ran as quickly as she could without making a sound, hoping that nobody would spot her. When she thought of herself as "far away enough", she Kage Bunshin-ed into a bunch of clones, who then ran away in opposite directions, giggling madly.

Leaving a copy near the group, she hid behind a tree and watched the chaos.

"He-yy! Noticed me yet!?" The clone screamed loudly, causing heads to whip around at breakneck speed. They looked back and forth between the copy and the pole, finally registering that she had escaped.

"COME BACK HERE!"

"Only if you can catch me!" Nayuki snickered at the groups dumbfounded expressions as the clone immediately bounded away, cloud of dust in the wake.

…

_Kiba POV_

After one Bunshin, he was annoyed.

After two Bunshin, he was angry.

But three copies later?

_Oh, he was FUCKING FURIOUS._

"Goddamn traps and stupid fucking little clones hunting them down every…" Sakura continued to rant next to him, muttering about the whole predicament.

They were currently squished together along with Lee in an extremely complex trap the blondie had set up.

It involved six different paints, three species of various bugs, one huge truck-full of highlighted feathers (where the hell had she gotten those from?), and her signature ramen-scented oil mix, impossible to get out for days and days on the end.

The worst part?

Lee.

The god-fucking-damned-green-latex-covered-ADHD idiot…

WOULD.

NOT.

SHUT.

UP!

"WE MUST GET OUT OF THIS UNYOUTHFUL PLACE!" and "DO NOT WORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!" continuously spilled out of his mouth.

At this rate, Kiba was going to commit seppuku.

_Don'tsnapdon'tsnapdont'snapdon't-_

"DO NOT GIVE UP HOPE! I WILL YOUTHFULLY GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"_**GODFUCKINGDAMNIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **_He roared, anger finally getting out of control.

All he had wanted today was to learn what the hell had happened to the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, but _nooo, _he _had _to get _stuck _with the _loudest, most annoying _Genin _in Konoha! _

He glared at Lee, who looked downcast. Had he been too harsh?

"YELLING IS NOT YOUTHFUL, KIBA! IS THERE A PROBLEM?!"

_No. Of course not._

…

_Nayuki POV_

She ran like the dead were nipping at her feet, trying to bring her down to hell.

They were, of course.

She had been laughing, laughing, laughing so hard at the sight of the hilariously decorated group, and they had caught sight of her.

_Sue me. All that trap setting, only to get caught because they were too funny to look at._

She giggled so hard, she almost tripped and fell, catching herself at the last moment. She cursed silently.

_Now is NOT the time to trip!_

_CLANG!_

"Ow!"

She ran into a… pole?

As the tweeting chicks faded and her multiple vision merged, she stared up at a pissed-off Kakashi-Sensei.

"Wai-what? Weren't you behind me?" she held her head, trying to make the rest of the stars go away.

_He sunshinned, obviously … I wonder where Sasuke-sweetie is?_

Shut up, brain. You don't need to say anything.

_Except for the fact you're in looovvvee._

What. The. Fucking. Ever.

She glanced up at the Jonin, who was staring at her expectantly.

"What?"

He facepalmed.

"You didn't pay attention to a single word I said, did you?"

"Yep!" Cue overly cheerful smile.

Another facepalm.

He opened his mouth, and Nayuki braced herself for one of the most boring lectures in ninja history.

She was right.

The crowd of Genin, who had finally arrived, sweatdropped as Kakashi-Sensei launched into a speech.

"Blah blah blah respect blah blah blah blah blah pranks blah inapproplah-"

Nayuki had tuned out by then, nodding at all the appropriate places, fake smile on her face.

_When in the world is this going to end?!_

After about five minutes of how the something-or-other was rude to something-else, she sighed in relief as the silver-haired Jonin wrapped up the conversation, not yet placated.

"Now explain to me and all the other people you dragged around here… Why the hell are you a girl?"

"Eep!" she squeaked. She had been lost in the daze of boringness! She had forgotten about that subject!

_Curse you, Kakashi-Sensei!_

She leapt to her feet and ran like fury.

One foot.

Two feet.

"Oof!"

The Genins dog-piled her, pinning her to the ground.

…

_Sasuke POV_

He stared at the huge pile of people on the ground and started clapping slowly.

"You have successfully proven yourselves as the weirdest people I have known my entire life."

As the mountain slowly untangled with a couple shouts of "Hey!" and "Don't be mean, Sasuke-kun!" he walked over to the squished girl at the bottom. He leaned down and grasped her wrist, tugging Nayuki up onto her feet.

Sadly, he pulled to hard, forcing her to stumble onto him, blushing.

"Whoa! Sasu-keee… don't do that!"

He blushed a bright red as the blond pouted, still halfway on his chest.

"Eh-hem…" They whirled around as Sakura stood there with her arms crossed, tapping her feet.

"HURRY UP, YOU LOVEBIRDS!"

"What!? No!"

"W-wait a sec!"

As Sasuke blushed and pushed Nayuki off of him, his brain spoke up again.

_You know it's true, my dear self!_

No! It's so not! Shut up!

_Just go and kiss the blond, already! She likes you too, you know!_

No!

"Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sasuke!"

"OI! SASUKE! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Sasuke's head shot up and he was face to face with blue eyes, sparkling. He flushed red, realizing that their foreheads were _right about touching, _with Nayuki leaning forward, in his face.

_KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!_

Shut up…

_Just do it already! _

No!

…

"… And so, Sasuke consequently walked/fell into the clearing I was bathing, (in which I still blame him for), causing him to realize that I was a girl."

He nodded as the story finally ended, relieved that the story telling was now completely over. This was boring shit…

He'd been there, after all.

As the group started either talking, questioning, or walking off, Nayuki stiffened.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

Most of the ninjas where in earshot of this comment. They raced back, trying to hear this part that they seemed to have missed.

"After that conversation, Sasuke started blushing a shitload of blood… and he agreed to come-mmgph!"

Sasuke raced forward and clamped a hand over mouth, dragging her away, ignoring the group that had already started to disperse.

If he had payed enough attention, he would have seen Sakura and Ino, smirking, Lee… still being… Lee, Neji shaking his head, and Kakashi-Sensei nodding to himself.

…Creeps.

"What the hell are you telling them!" he whisper shouted at her.

_But the stuff she said was true, you know!_

Now is not the time, brain, not the time.

"Well it's true, and they wanted to know the whole story… so…"

"B-but you don't have to tell them about me!"

"Yesh I do!" she pouted defiantly, "And why were you acting like that, anyways!?"

Oh, Shit.

_Oh shit indeed._

"Um… Err… Oh…"

"Well?" She continued to inquire him, peering at him from under her bangs.

"Ahahahahaha… about that..."

_Kami, save him!_

…

**OK, I did me bests, but this chappie seems odd to me…**

**P.S.**

**Poll:**

**I WILL CONTINUE WITH THA STORYLINESES!**

**(At least, past the Chunin exams.)**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Um… Err… Oh…"_

"_Well?" She continued to inquire him, peering at him from under her bangs._

"_Ahahahahaha… about that..."_

…

_Kakashi POV_

_It has been decided. Those two are meant for each other. No other possibilities remain._

He nodded to himself, trying to figure out a way they could possibly NOT be in love.

Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero.

Definitely in love.

As he thought to himself, he noticed Naru- no, _Nayuki_ standing with her arms crossed, glaring childishly at the black-haired Uchiha.

He smirked.

_Somebody's in trouble._

He could distinctly hear Nayuki's accusations and snickered at Sasuke's completely flushed face.

The conversation went deeper and deeper in, causing the boy's face to turn tomato red.

"Well?"

"Ahahahahaha… about that..."

What was he going to say?

"Um… Err… I… Was…Sick! Yeah, I had a fever a couple days before the mission!"

"Sick? I saw you training before the mission!"

_Someone's finally getting smarter…_

"Ah… It was a mild fever! A very, very, mild one!"

"…Reaalllyy?"

"R-really!"

_If Nayuki believes that… Nope. Not likely!_

"Oh! Okay then!"

He facepalmed.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Yeah, kay, I need to be going now… things to do you know…"

"Kay-kay! Bye!"

Kakashi, who had been standing there the whole time, sighed and shook his head.

_And I thought there was going to be something good going here…_

…

_Sasuke POV_

He sighed in relief as the blond bounced away cheerfully.

_Oh Kami, that was way, way, way too close._

Slouching his shoulders as they lost their tension, he rubbed his face.

He was lucky. So. Fucking. Lucky that Nayuki was that dense.

_But she was really cute like that, you know? Don't you wish she found out that you liiikkkeee heeerrr?_

Mayb-NO! No, no. noooo.

Stop corrupting me, brain.

_Technically, I'm you, you know…_

Ignored.

Shaking his head, he slowly started walking to the market.

He needed a tomato.

...

Sasuke slowly walked along the sidewalk, munching on a juicy red fruit.

He thought through everything that had happened.

_Why am I so scared of telling her?_

He slowed.

_It's… cowardly._

His foot stopped in midair.

_Wasn't the reason I became a ninja was to get stronger?_

Sasuke stomped his foot in frustration. This was so godamn stupid! Why couldn't he tell her?

He froze.

_I can. There's nothing blocking me… except myself._

Oh, he was so stupid. He could tell her. He was just being an idiot.

_My dream is to kill HIM, yet I'm scared of telling a little girl that I like her?_

_Well, my dear self, you have finally realized your stupid stubbornness! I applaud you, so hurry up and confess to her already. _

Should he? Even with the thought of his idiocy…

What if Nayuki refused?

_Oh, shut the fuck up, go with your instincts, and do a Rock Lee._

Seriously?

_Well… if you're really goin' to be picky, do a Male!Naruto instead._

Whatever…

He started jogging back the way he came, heading to the second street left from the hot springs.

Or, "Where Nayuki's Secret Came Out for All the World to Know".

He switched directions, taking a sharp left.

_Come on… She should have passed through not ten minutes ago!_

"Nayuki? Nayuki!"

His head swiveled from this way and that, trying hurriedly to find a familiar blue-eyed face.

Sasuke continued running around, starting to turn a bit worried.

Why couldn't he find her anywhere?

_THUD!_

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

He collided head-first with the subject of his search.

Holding his head, he slowly stood up.

_Surprisingly convenient, yet extremely not so._

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Looking for you…" he muttered. Oh, Kami. The panic started closing up a bit.

_Damnit! I found her… now what._

He cursed himself for his lack of foresight.

"Why?" she inquired. Her big blue eyes were wide.

_The rays! They burn with the overly cute._

Shut it, brain.

"Err… Um…"

"Well? Spit it out already!" she teased cheerfully.

_If only she knew… if only she knew…._

"I… Uh… Well… Need to… Ah… Tell you something!" He was sweating now, chest tightening up in foreboding.

"Alright then! Follow me!" she jolted down the street.

He frantically chased after her, heart pounding.

They slowly arrived at the training grounds.

"Okay! What do you need to tell me?"

_Spit it out already! Kami!_

"Um… Um," he panicked, "Ijustmightlikeyou!"

Confused face. "What?"

"I said I like you!" His face flushed bright.

"Ooo-kay… You're my teammate… I think we're supposed to… not… hate each other?"

He slammed his head onto the nearest wall.

_KAMIKAMIKAMIKAMI! WHAT THE HELL!_

"N-no! I-Um… Like-like you!"

"Err… I like-like you too?"

_AGPHJSDFREAFJHG- _He exploded.

"NO, GODDAMNIT! I-"He faltered a bit, before continuing.

"I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT?!"

…

_Nayuki POV_

"-LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!?"

Cue the conveniently placed brain freeze.

Her mouth gaped open and she stared at him, blush blossoming on her face, heartbeat in her ears.

_Oh my ramen… did I fucking hear that right_

"Wai-Wha-Just what did you say?"

The bright pink boy in front of her growled in frustration. (HIM!? What about ME!?)

"Argh! Why can't I even-Ugh!" Suddenly, he surged forward, as if desperate.

She couldn't react before his lips touched hers.

"Meep!" She let out a surprised squeak, blushing with intense fury.

_OHMYKAMIHE'SKISSINGMEGODSOHKAMI-_

The touch was over before she knew it.

There was a reign of awkward silence.

"S-sorry… I'll be leaving now!" The Uchiha started running.

Nayuki slowly touched her lips.

_Move you overgrown idiot!_

She realized where she was, and what she was doing.

"W-wait! Sasuke! Stop!" This only succeeded in making him speed up more.

Annoyed, she called out even louder, "I said, STOP!"

He slowed down a bit, before ceasing his run.

"What do you want, Nayu-Oof!"

The dark-haired boy looked down in surprise as Nayuki slammed into him.

She glared up at him, still flushing furiously.

"Don't run away like that! I didn't get ta' say anything, you bastard!"

His face fell a bit, probably expecting her to say something that included rejection.

_Idiot. _

"Well, guess what I was going to say!" She chirped cheerfully.

_Kami, let me say this properly!_

"I think you're a damn bastard and all, for ditching me and being all lordly, you know?"

Sasuke's face fell even further.

"You act so egoistical and don't appreciate the meaning of life. You're stubborn bitch-face who can't treat others properly."

Sasuke's face was shadowed, and he was shuddering a slight amount.

"And that's why I think… that you should try to stop being so stupid…"

His fists were now clenched.

"With me, ya know!?"

Sasuke looked up hurriedly, mouth open in shock.

"Wai-That means-You-"

"YUP!" She smiled joyfully and laughed, "We're officially dating now! For realses!"

"Oh-Alright, then!" he smiled.

He _smiled._

"Oh my KAMI! The Uchiha is smiling! It's a fucking miracle! Or the world is falling to hell!"

"Nayuki?"

"Whaddya want, sweetie?" she smiled at his huge blush, which spread like a wildfire across his face.

"Shut up, will you?"

"Nope!"

She smiled cheerfully and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you bastard, let's give the Jonins some heart attacks!"

…

_Kakashi POV_

"Wait, so Naruto-err, Nayuki was a girl all along?! And we never noticed?"

"Apparently." He replied calmly to the red-eyed kunoichi, specifically Kurenai, who was staring in shock.

"Well, fuck. We're terrible Jonins!" Asuma spoke up from the corner of their "little meeting place"

"Well ye-"

_Atchoo!_

They were all cut off by simultaneous sneezes.

"That was… odd."

"Somebody must have been talking about us."

Kakashi scratched his head slowly.

"For some strange reason… I feel a very strange foreboding."

Ibiki slowly nodded his head.

"I agree, I completely agree."

_Slam!_

The doors burst open to reveal two small figures.

"Nayuki? Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked extremely embarrassed, while the blond next to him was positively beaming.

"Don't ask me why, but she wanted to tell all the Jonins and everyone else that-"

Nayuki cut him off, and the Uchiha buried his face in his hands as the next sentence came out.

"We're dating!"

"..."

"..."

Nayuki continued smiling brightly as Sasuke facepalmed.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?"_

…

**So… tired… **

**Anywayses, the next chapter should be the Chunin exams arc.**

**Plz Reviewses!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alright… Let **__**the Chunin Exams Arc…**_

_**BEGIN!**_

…

_Nayuki POV_

"Arrrgghh…" She groaned into Sakura's shoulder as she helped her limp away.

"Goddamn dog and goddamn explosives field…"She muttered angrily.

The pit bulldog JUST HAD to drag her into a booby trap ridden plain to take a fucking stroll.

_Next time, Imma throw it off a cliff… See how he likes it!_

"Well, it is your fault you chose the biggest dog, Nayuki." Sakura replied back snarkily.

"Well I'm sorr-y that I wanted a better mission than chasing Tora!" She angrily spat.

_Stupid, stupid cat. Demon of the fucking ages._

After her gender had been inevitably discovered, along with the story behind it, most of the people around her had gotten used to her new look. Along with revealing her figure and her hair, she had swapped out her baggy jumpsuit for a better fit, although still keeping the orange color.

Nowadays, she wore a miniskirt, which she wore with a variation of either black tights or OTK socks, along with a tank-top, covered by a blue and orange coat with a scoop neck that showed off the black straps of her tank.

_Also, Sakura has become unbearably annoying._

"Anyways," Sasuke continued, ignoring her grumpy hostility, "After the mishap with the Wave country, I doubt they're going to send us on another C-rank to another country less than two weeks later. We got very, very lucky with the one out of Konoha."

"What-_ever._"

"Don't talk like that to Sasuke-kun, you idiot!"

"I'll say the things I want, how I want, pinky!"

"_GRRRR!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes while Kakashi sighed in defeat. Over the past few days, the whole team had apparently been flipped.

Now, Sasuke and Nayuki got along more or less perfectly, while Sakura, who seemed a bit put out at their relationship, argued constantly with the blond.

"Alright, you two, cut it out," Kakashi-Sensei cut in, tired of the continuous bickering, "What is with today? The teamwork seems to be off lately."

"Yeah! And it's Nayuki's fault!" Sakura cried indignantly.

Nayuki gasped mockingly, offended, "Me? What about you? Sticking your nose into everything!"

Sasuke tried to placate her saying, "Um… Nayuk-"

"Stay out of this!" The blonde immediately snapped, not taking her eyes off her opponent.

The Uchiha, instead of taking any offense from the words, sweatdropped as his girlfriend and her rival (?) had a stare off, electricity seeming to crackle between them.

A hawk circled above, calling.

_Twee-tweedle tweedle… Twee-tweedle tweedle…_

"Alright then…" Kakashi-Sensei broke their argument lazily, "Let's end the missions for today. I need to turn in reports, anyways."

"Then I'm leaving!" The girl in front of her arms and stalked away, leaving Nayuki behind.

"Bleehh!" She stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

_The little bitchy princess, jealous and all that…_

She silently fumed as Sasuke slammed his head onto the fence, astounded at her pettiness.

"Heya, Sasuke! Do ya wanna train together?"

"… Why not?" The Uchiha, who she had (albeit slowly,) come to think of as handsome, sighed.

"Yay! Let's go!" she hugged his arm, ignoring the slight blush on his face, and started dragging him to the training grounds.

_Thunk._

She whipped around to see a rectangular box, poorly styled to look like the pavement, with two large eye-holes.

Her eye twitched.

_Seriously? Are you kidding me? What the hell's that supposed to be?_

Nayuki ran to the right.

The box followed.

To the left.

Still followed.

Rightleftrightleftrightleftright-STOP!

She whirled around to find the box right behind her, six feet away from where she had originally found it.

"A BOX LIKE THAT DOES NOT EXIST! COME OUT, KONOHAMARU!"

And so, as Sasuke stared disbelievingly at her, the box started glowing yellow.

_Oh, boy,_ she rolled her eyes, _Here comes a grand entrance…_

There were three huge columns of colored smoke as the box burst open to reveal three coughing eight year olds.

"Hey-_cough_-you used too much-_cough_-gunpowder!" a childish voice burst out, too hacked up to be accusing.

As Sasuke facepalmed, the kids screamed out what seemed to be their practiced introduction.

A girl with orange hair tied up in two tall pigtails finished coughing and jumped up, shouting, "The one who has the beautiful looks of an adult, the kunoichi of the older group, Moegi!"

Next, a bookworm-ish kid leapt in.

"The one who excels in arithmetic, Udon!"

Lastly, the familiar face of a spiky haired kid came into view, "Konoha's number one prodigy ninja! Konohamaru!"

"Together, we are the Konohamaru Corps!" They chimed in chorus. As if on cue, their goggles gleamed simultaneously.

The two older kids sweatdropped.

_Seriously?_

…

_Sasuke POV_

He sweatdropped at their exaggerated introduction.

_Oookay… Nice to meet you too?_

Nayuki crossed her arms and smirked.

"Just like I thought! It was you three!" Her smirk changed into a confused frown, "Why do you have goggles on?"

"We're copying you before you became a ninja!"

He sighed as they bantered back and forth, getting absorbed in his thoughts.

_Wonder when this is going to be over… Once it is, maybe I should treat Nayuki? There's nothing else to do, really… but then my wallet's going to die, so…_

"O-oh… Did I really say that?" He broke out of his thoughts to see a harrowed looking Nayuki staring at the three kids, who were pestering her with a game of Ninja. (Tag)

_So, I could help her out right now._

"I'm afraid she's too busy for that right now. We have training to do." He smoothly joined into the conversation, tugging a surprised blond closer to him.

"What're you doing!?" she whispered to him.

"Just play along."

Shrugging, Nayuki turned back to the conversation at hand.

"We have to be going now." He continued talking, a bit concerned about how the boy was staring at them repeatedly in turn.

Konohamaru's face split into a wide, sinister-as-a-kid-can-get grin.

"Wow, you're better than I thought, Sis! He's your-"He broke off and pointed his pinky at her, asking in a teasing voice, "Right?!"

In response, Sasuke was suddenly pulled forward as Nayuki crashed her lips onto his.

When they broke apart, they found the three shocked/traumatized faces staring at them in shock.

_Well, if they expected something, this sure wasn't it._

He felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Come on, Sasuke. We have ta' move before they come to!"

Hurriedly picking up his thoughts, they rushed away at a fast walk when-

"Wow, I thought Leader was going to stay single forever! She never really acted like a real girl, even after she got found out."

Next to him, Nayuki stiffened up. He silently groaned in pity for the victims of her terror.

"_KONOHAMARU… MOEGI… UDON…"_

_"YOU ARE DEAD!"_

"ARRGGGHHH!" The Academy-goers ran away as a furious Uzumaki and a sighing Uchiha chased after them.

Turn a corner! Take a left, backtrack, crash into a civilian, jump over a fence! Cut across the yard-

_Crash!_

"Oof!"

The Sandaime's grandson, who had been looking over his shoulder suddenly crashed into an unfamiliar form.

The rest of the group skidded to a stop as a strange figure swiftly grasped Konohamaru by the scarf, tugging it up in the air, so they were face to face.

"That hurt, you brat," The teen had strange purple markings with a (cat?) ear hood. He looked very grumpy.

_Shit! What are foreign ninja's doing here?_

The spiky-haired kunoichi behind the stranger half-heartedly tried to help out.

"Stop it, Kankuro, we're going to get scolded later…"

"HEY! Let go of that scarf now! You have nothing to do with im'!"

Sasuke quickly glanced over at the angry blond, taking account of her temper.

_This is bad… at this rate, Nayuki's going to do something drastic._

…

_Nayuki POV_

"But I want to play around before some more annoying people come around." The Sand ninja smirked nastily, lifting the kid in his grasp even higher.

Suddenly, Konohamaru started struggling and kicking, trying to loosen the grasp on his scarf.

"Let go already!"

His captor only smirked and tightened his hold more.

"You're annoying, brat."

_THAT FUCKING BASTARD IMMA FUCKING KILL IM'-_

Sasuke elbowed her in the side, glaring at her darkly.

_I DON'T FUCKING CARE I NEED TA' MURDER THAT GODAMN BASTAR-_

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath, trying to dispel the red mist that had clouded over her brain.

_Too late._

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" She roared, charging at him.

The makeup teen sneered and twitched his finger.

Suddenly, her leg was stiffened.

_W-what the hell?!_

It flew up, causing her to fall back-first, legs splayed out from the fall.

_Shit-not-wearing-leggings-today-fuck-fuck-fuck… THAT PERVERT I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM DEAD!_

The stranger, not noticing any problem, continued on with his "I'm a fucking god" speech.

"Konoha's Genins ar-"

"_KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"Wha-"the cat-eared teen looked down at her position.

Blood started gushing out of his nose.

"_YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"_

…

**Would dis' be a cliffy? Pretty sure, but whatev.**

**PLZ REVIEWSES**


	15. Chapter 15

"_KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_Wha-"the cat-eared teen looked down at her position. _

_Blood started gushing out of his nose._

"_YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"_

…

_Sasuke POV_

The world seemed to go in slow motion as Nayuki's foot swung up, causing her to crash to the ground, skirt flaring up.

"_KYAAAHHH!"_

_She's not wearing leggings…WAITSHE'SNOTWEARINGLEGGINGS!?_

His face burned red and blood started dripping down.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Suddenly, Nayuki was on her feet, clutching at her skirt and blushing furiously.

"Nayuki, are you alright?" He stepped forward quickly, hoping to calm her before anything drastic happened.

_Please don't cry please don't do anything stupid please-_

_SMACK! _

The makeup-covered asshole stumbled back, clutching at his cheek and swearing. Konohamaru, who had been released, stumbled up and shakily ran back to the rest of the group.

"…"

"…"

"...Why you little bitch," The stranger (hadn't the girl behind him call him Kankuro?) growled out angrily, clutching his cheek, "I'll make it so tha-_Argh_!"

Sasuke fingered another rock.

"Who do you think you are, threatening my girlfriend in our village, you bastard?"

_Trying to hurt Nayuki… I swear I'll…_

"Sasuke!?" The said blond next stared at him, surprised at his outburst, but he ignored her and kept at the matter at hand.

His fist clenched in anger and the rock slowly crumbled to a fine grit.

"Get lost, scum, or else I'll make sure it's more than your arm that's bleeding."

Kankuro-what's-his-name snarled, "I hate brats like you, thinking they're so smart."

The cat-eared teen's uninjured hand reached up a grabbed the bandage trailing from the package on his shoulder.

_What in Konoha is that, anyways?_

The mysterious load slammed onto the ground with a threatening _THUD_.

"Hey, are you seriously going to use Karasu?!" The spiky-haired kunoichi cried form behind

The four ninjas had a silent stare-off, both daring the other to make first move.

"Kankuro. Stop..."

He flinched at shot his gaze upward, his eyes landing on another teenager, standing on the bottom of a tree branch.

The newcomer had rust-red hair, with insomnia (?) rings around blue eyes. He was wearing a brown attire, with a white sash that followed gravity, trailing down from his waist. Like the other, he also had an item that hung from his back, but instead of a bandage-wrapped package, it was a large dual gourd with a cork.

The strangest thing was the kanji for "love" tattooed in a bright red onto his forehead.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his next sentence.

"…Stop, or I'll kill you."

_What!? Is he really threatening to kill him? They're both from the same village, aren't they!?_

The hooded boy in front of them stammered the apparent name of the other.

"G-Gaara…"

"You're a disgrace to our village. Do you think we came to Konoha to pick fights?" Gaara continued lowly.

"H-hey… These guys started…" The accused mumbled out, stopping at the sharp glare the other gave him.

_Who is this? If the older boy, who apparently hates "brats" like us, the boy on the branch must be good to scare him so easily…_

…

_Nayuki POV_

"…Stop, or I'll kill you."

_W-Wait a sec here! You can't just threaten to do that!_

She almost burst from annoyance, but something about the boy made her bite her tongue.

Was it his eyes, which were so very empty, was it just the voice, emotionless and dull?

Or was it just the menacing sentence that had been spoken from his mouth mere moments ago.

Either way, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight him… not really, at least.

The pervert stepped forward, seemingly shivering in his oversized hood.

"H-hey... These guys started-"

"Shut it, or I _will_ kill you."

_Seriously dude, you need to leave "kill" out of your Favorite Words List._

"A-alright, It was my fault, all my fault..." The kunoichi next to him shifted slightly, as if ready to flee.

_What's his problem, scaring his own team like that!_

"Excuse them." It took her a moment to realize that the red-head was talking to the Konoha group.

"It's OK, then!" She forced a cheery grin, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

_It's not working… _

Suddenly, there was a swirl of sand, and the boy hanging from the branch flickered down to the ground.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around."

The trio turned and started walking away.

_Bu-bye, you creepy strangers._

"Wait. You're from Sunagakure, are you not? There is an alliance between the Wind and Fire country, but inhabitants are not allowed to cross the borders without permission. Why are you here?"

_Oh, come on Sasuke! They were just about to fucking leave…_

"Don't you know anything?" The sandy-haired girl spoke up for the first time, "This is a traffic pass. We are Genins from Suna, coming to take the Chunin Selection Exams."

_Sounds AWESOME! What the hell is it, though?_

"Really!? That's great! But what's a Chunin Selection Exam?" Nayuki asked out loud, confused.

"Nee-san, it's a test to choose which Genins become Chunins." Konohamaru whispered, tugging on her sleeve.

Nayuki sweatdropped.

_How the fuck did little kiddie over here knows that, yet nobody told me bout' it?_

Shaking off the depressing thought, she crouched so she was a bit more level with Konohamaru.

"Really! That means I should take it!"

"Yeah!"

The Suna Genins turned to leave.

_Yes! They're going!_

"You there." Sasuke spoke up.

She face-faulted. _Why must I jinx myself every single damn time?_

"Me?" The kunoichi turned around, blushing, and Nayuki bristled.

_He's mine, back off!_

"No, the ones behind you."

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara. This fool next to me is Kankuro. And yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_They're forgetting me! So mean…_

"Err… while we're doing the intros, I'm Nayuki!"

"…I don't care."

_Oh, COME ON!_

As she moped in the dark corner, the rest of the group slowly walked away, leaving the Konoha inhabitants behind.

_At least they're leaving…_

…

_ADGFRSTGVL- When is Sensei even coming!?_

She was lounging on the bridge railing, next to Sasuke, counting the number of waves in a second, waiting for Kakashi-Sensei to arrive and give them some missions. Due to the incident the day before, she had thrown out almost all her OTK socks and had to break open her piggy for some more leggings.

_My wallet… is this how Iruka-Sensei feels after he takes me to Ichikaru's?_

"Yo! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I got lost on the way of li-"

"LIAR!" Nayuki and Sakura chorused. They had heard this excuse at least four times in the past!

_If ya' going to lie, at least use a good one!_

He started talking, handing out small slips of paper at the same time.

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll get to the point. I have recommended all of you for the Chunin Selection Exams. You don't have to take it, so if you don't want to, just burn these application forms or something."

_Chunin Exams? The those strangers were talking about? We're in it? OMIGODYES!_

"YES! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She jumped onto Kakashi-Sensei in ectasy.

_IMMA'BEACHUNIN!_

"Oi, oi, calm down... and get off me will you?"

"Okay!" She chirped vibrantly and leaped off, glomping Sasuke instead.

"Alright, get to school at 3 PM, Room 301, five days from now." Kakashi said, sweatdropping at Sakura's infuriated rage, Nayuki's oblivious joy, and Sasuke, who was inching away from the pink-haired kunoichi's killer intent range.

…

_Sasuke POV_

"The Chunin Exams, then! There must be a whole ton of people who I can kick shit outta'! I can't wait!" He rolled his eyes as Nayuki chattered animatedly in top of him.

She had coerced a piggy-back ride out of him using her (in)famous patented **Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu** and was currently staring at the application in obvious delight.

_She's right, though. There will be a lot of strong ninja there. Especially that Gaara. I also aim to "Kick the shit", as Nayuki would put it, out of that Kankuro. That fucking pervert deserves it._

…

_**Really short Sasuke POV at the end I know… **_

_**PLZ REVIEW! I LURVS THEM REVIEWS.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_She's right, though. There will be a lot of strong ninja there. Especially that Gaara. I also aim to "Kick the shit", as Nayuki would put it, out of that Kankuro. That fucking pervert deserves it._

…

_Nayuki POV_

She flounced across the bridge, humming quietly as she thought of the ninjas that had arrived last afternoon. She had spent most of the afternoon with Sasuke, trying to see what all the other newcomers had looked like.

_Honestly, they looked fucking creepy for Genins…_

There had been the one with a shriveled up mask, another with two huge scars stretching across his face.

And then there was the one from Sound who had bandages wrapped around his whole skull.

"Nayuki nee-san! Play with us today!" She glanced up to see the self-dubbed Konohamaru Corps, shouting hopefully.

She twinged.

_Alright, maybe I have been ignoring them for a while…_

"Okay! It's my free day, so I can play!"

"YAY!" The trio chorused loudly, cheering.

Feeling even guiltier at their overwhelming happiness at her agreement, she started, "So, what do you wanna' do tod-"

She cut off as wisp of white smoke jumped up from behind Moegi, revealing a tall, black-cloaked stranger with a Rain symbol on his oversized hat.

"H-hey! Who-HEY!"

The stranger leant down and snatched Moegi, before leaping onto the tall red gate above.

"No! Lemme' GO! Leader! Konohamaru-chan! Help me!"

"What're you trying to do you bastard!?" Konohamaru shouted, angry.

"Let go of Moegi NOW!" She roared furiously.

_I will murder him. Painfully. _

In return, the Rain shinobi smirked infuriatingly and jumped away, chakra-boosting his legs for improved speed.

"DAMN YOU! Konohamaru, Udon, we're going after her!"

"Okay!"

"W-ait!"

…

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke slowly walked through the woods, lost in thought.

_Chunin Exams… Huh, I thought Kakashi-Sensei would wait before entering us, the lazy pervert. Either way, it's a highly dangerous test, probably. Judging from the Genins that entered the village last afternoon, even battle-hardened ones have huge troubles getting past. How will we fare?_

_**Rstl.**_

That sound was all the warning he got before a huge black shape darted towards him, kunai flashing in the sunlight. He shot back, keeping out of range of the blade. As he landed, he made out a black cloak and a Rain village sign on a flattened hat.

"Who are you?" he growled threateningly, drawing out a kunai from his hip pouch. If this was going to be a challenge, he would need something sharp, at least for a while.

"You don't need to know that, you little brat. All you need to know-", the apparently Amegakure shinobi darkly replied, cutting off and diving forward, pointy materials glinting.

He dove as well, and clashed, metal to metal.

The other continued, "-is that unless you want your little girlfriend hurt, you're going to withdraw."

_He's threatening Nayuki. He dares threaten her. He will not hurt her, because I will make sure he can never talk again._

Outraged, he launched a his kunai at his opponent, knocking the other's blade away, then threw a flurry of fists against his victim, being matched with blocks and jabs of its own. He kicked the bastard in the stomach, gaining air.

He went through a flurry of hand signs, and made an OK sign around his lips.

"_**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**_

A fireball of modest size burst from his mouth, forcing the strange shinobi back. Startled, the Ame ninja stumbled, giving Sasuke and opening.

Leaping forward, he unleashed a set of destructive hits, forcing the other back. He spun in the air, managing to kick the intruder in the face.

The force of the blow caused both of the Nins to fly back, the Uchiha landing on his feet and the other to crash to the ground swearing and clutching his cheek in pain.

"You said something about hurting Nayuki, did you…? _Burn, scum!_ _**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**__"_

Sasuke sent another fireball at the sprawled-out asshole, and it scrambled back swearing, before poofing away.

"Coward," he growled, glaring at the spot the man had once been laying down in, "I swear, next time I will castrate him before his own fucking eyes!"

…

_Sakura POV_

She sat on the balcony, sighing in defeat.

"The Chunin Exams… I don't want to do it!" she whined to herself, tugging on her hair.

_I'm the weakest member of the team… I've been doing worst in missions, training exercises, everything! I'm not ready for this!_

"Oi, Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted up.

She perked up and whirled around, leaning over the edge to look at the handsome Uchiha looking up at her.

"Sasuke-kun?! Do you need anything?"

"Ah… Sakura, take a walk with me?"

"Alright, I'll be right down!"

Sakura jumped up and bounded down the building, taking two steps at a time.

_OHMYKAMI! HE'SASKINGMEOUT!_

The next sound in her brain was an unidentifiable girly squeal that would have killed off a few civilian's ears.

She skidded to a stop next to her crush and smiled happily.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun!

They walked in a comfortable silence, heading to the training grounds.

She glanced at him and blushed a bright red.

_He's so cute! I bet he got sick of Nayuki and saw I much BETTER I was! _

Continuing to walk, she started chatting happily, hoping that for once, her dearest crush would reply.\

To her eternal delight, he did.

_This is so fantastic it's impossible! He actually asked me to come with him!_

Her brain froze.

_It's impossible that he would ask. It's impossible that he would ditch Nayuki. Of course I should have been able to tell when he started talking. I'm so stupid!_

Splitting her brain into half, she managed to maintain the conversation and try to figure her situation out.

_Oh, Kami, If I dispel the genjutsu the stranger might jump me, what do I do?_

…

_Nayuki POV_

She quietly jumped up into the tree, watching carefully. Her clone shouted at the Amegakure ninja, distracting it.

Sweat trickled down her face as she watched the interaction between the stranger, holding a kunai to Moegi's neck, and the clone, who was doing its best to keep him distracted.

_One chance. One chance, or it's all going to be over. _

Suddenly, the ninja on the ground shifted his attention completely off her and onto the clone.

_NOW!_

She quickly jumped down, threw Moegi into the air as high as she could, shoved a straw doll into the ropes, and bounded back up, where Moegi was waiting.

"Why, don't you care about what happens to this little brat?" The ninja below sneered at her clone, not realizing the switch that had happened right behind his back.

"Well, I wouldn't care about what happened to that dolly either, ya know?" Nayuki called down.

"Wh-what?! When did-" the bastard didn't get to finish his sentence as she dove down, net gathered in her hands. She landed a direct hit on his stomach, causing him to stumble enough to cast her trap.

"Keep watch, will you?" she directed the clone, who grumbled a bit, then went over to her prisoner.

"Nayuki nee-san!" just then, Konohamaru and his friend burst form the undergrowth.

"Oh, hi!"

The duo sweatdropped as both blonds answered at the same time, then turning to glare at each other.

"Konohamaru-chan! I was so scared!" Moegi scrambled over to them, causing Konohamaru's attention go to the orange-haired girl, trying to calm her down.

_Well, all's well that ends well, and I have an intruder here, captive._

"Leader, did you catch the bad guy?!"

"Yep, he's right here-WHAT THE HECK!" She looked behind here only to see a rock, sitting innocently under a net.

"Damnit! He used a Kawarimi!"

"Look around for him!"

…

_Sakura POV_

She had reached the training grounds by the time her brain formulated a plan.

_Step one: Play along._

_Step two: Break the genjutsu._

_Step three: Don't die._

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, can I ask what this is all about?"

The "Sasuke" in front of her halted. "Sakura. Give up on the Chunin Exams. It's too dangerous for your level.

She visibly wilted. "Oh. I knew that."

Even if this wasn't the real Sasuke, did everyone have to think that she was too weak?

_Fine, maybe they're not too far off the mark…_

The fake in front of her continued, "If something goes wrong, you could die, along with Nayuki. I've talked to her about this. If you say no, she'll quit as well."

_That's where you're wrong. Nayuki's too stubborn to do that, even if Sasuke-kun was the one asking her. She would have convinced him that she was strong enough. She's odd like that, motivating everyone without even trying to._

Forcing herself to keep up the façade, she made a smile.

"Sasuke-kun, you're worried about me?!"

"Yeah, something like that… you're my teammate, you know?"

_Now if only this was the real Sasuke-kun…_

"Ahahahahaha! Thanks for that sappy little performance, you little brats!"

A nasty laugh emanated from the mist that had been gathering around her.

Another genjutsu, then.

…

**Yay! Imma bit late, but me brain is lagging. There's a lot of short POVs, I know. It seemed so much longer on word... T-T**

**PLZ REVIEW! I HUNGWEE!**

**(No, srsly, I'm actually quite hungry right now.) **


	17. Chapter 17

"_Ahahahahaha! Thanks for that sappy little performance, you little brats!" _

_A nasty laugh emanated from the mist that had been gathering around her._

_Another genjutsu, then._

…

_Sakura POV_

She clenched her fists, desperately trying not to show her fear. What was she going to do? The weird ninja and fake Sasuke-kun were brawling it out, the Uchiha quickly getting over powered.

The genjutsu slammed into a tree and slumped down, and she grabbed a kunai.

_Kami, he's going to go after me! What do I- _

She couldn't finish the thought, and the shinobi leaped towards her.

"_**Oiroke no Jutsu!"**_

There was a puff of smoke, and a naked seventeen year old blond appeared in front of her, figure in a suggestive position. The diving Amegakure ninja was immediately jetted backwards by a spray of blood streaming from his nose.

"Shinobi-_san…_" the girl sang out, winking. She changed into an even more provocative pose.

The spray of blood intensified and the ninja slammed into a tree before poofing out.

Her brain short-circuited.

_Wh-what the fuck just happened?_

"Nayuki! I told you not to do that!" The real Uchiha ran up, pinching his nose.

The girl in question slowly leaned into the boy's face, smirking. "And why not?"

Sakura's brain started functioning properly and she twitched violently at the scene.

_UsingthathengeseducingSasuke-kunI'lldestroyyou-_

"Nayuki…" She growled out lowly, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE THAT STUPID HENGE!"

Her fist punched the blond across the face, causing her to go flying back, screaming into the treetops.

Sasuke facepalmed.

…

"-So Sasuke came to find me, and we thought it was funny how we were attacked by the same ninja, and then we went to find you," Pause for deep breath, "And we found you here getting attacked and Sasuke wanted to plan everything out and stuff but I was epic and just winged it!"

Sakura stared at her, trying to make out at least two words form the whole jumble of letters that had been shoved into her brain.

"So… You're telling me that... You know what? I didn't get a single word you said. Repeat that, and slowly, damnit!"

"But _whyyyy_?" the girl in front of her whined pitifully.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just tell her properly, Nayuki." Sasuke spoke up, moving from his tree shade to stand next to the Uzumaki.

Sakura glared in jealously as her crush, who she had fangirled over for years on the end, bantered playfully with his girlfriend, who obviously wasn't her.

_Damnit. I'm still angry at Nayuki. It's her fault I'm so mad! Sasuke acts like she's the only one who likes him! She's just pretty and hardworking and strong and… and…_

_Just right for Sasuke-kun to be happy._

She blinked in surprise at her own thoughts.

_He's happier now. More talkative, smiles more, kinder. Sasuke-kun's life is a bit better, all because of Nayuki. _

_Maybe… It's time to let go. Start being a better ninja. I spent so much time neglecting my training, fawning over Sasuke-kun and so many other things. _

She grit her teeth, and her fists clenched tightly.

_No! He's mine! _

_No, he's not. He's his own person. I can't force him to like me. I could just _try_ to stop crushing so hard. It would be better that way. Ino and I used to be best friends. _

_How many other things have I missed out on?_

"Hey! Sakura! We're going to go to Ichikaru's, want to come!?"

She looked up in surprise as the usually quiet Uchiha's voice came to her ears.

_Time to let go… Happier… Just right…Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura smiled happily.

_What right do I have, to try and take away Sasuke-kun's happiness?_

"Wait up, then!"

_Yes, I'll let go._

…

Nayuki_ POV_

Nayuki huffed and blew her hair out of her face, waiting for her teammates to arrive. She had gotten overexcited and had set out when the clock read One o' Clock PM, and had arrived much too early. She spent the rest of the time making last-minute traps for random ninjas. She silently cackled at what the faces would be.

As she finished up her last prank-explosives cage and stretched, Nayuki thought of the changes in behavior in her team.

Sakura had stopped being so abrasive of the fact that Sasuke was dating the blond. Instead, she helped her get ready for some get-outs, even going as far to buy her small accessories once.

_Wonder what happened to her… still, she's much more like an older sister I never had._

Sasuke had started being a bit less cold to everyone he met. The superiority complex was still there, sure, but it had faded out a bit, letting him treat others a bit more equally.

_He's changed in a way I will never get used to, yet feel like I've known the whole time… MY LIFE IS REALLY FUCKING WEIRD, BELIEVE IT!_

She giggled at the trap mechanism before starting on her stretches, being careful not to set off any of her traps.

That would have been plain embarrassing!

Just as she was finishing up her push-ups, the first of the Genins arrived. Snickering, she hid behind a branch.

Three…

Two…

One…

_BOOM!_

The ninjas from Wave froze in shock as the ground blew up in their faces, spraying both mud and paint onto their shirts.

"ARRGGHH! WHO THE HELL DID THAT!? I'LL FUCKING MURDER THEM, THE ASSHOLES!"

She ran like fury, avoiding the eye of the furious ninja.

…

"Hey! Sasuke, you're late!" She ran over to him and leaped onto his chest, glomping him.

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha, suspicious of the fact that he had grunted instead of actually treating her to a proper hello.

_He hasn't done that for ages…_

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" she asked tentatively. Changed or not, a moody Sasuke was a snappy Sasuke.

"Nothing!"

She sighed in defeat and hugged him a bit more, peering up at him.

"You can tell me, you know…"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

_Meh. I tried, but…_

"_**Puppy Eyes no Jutsu!"**_

The Uchiha was instantly blinded by radiation waves of the overly cute and powerful.

"Please tell me…" She whispered, eyes still large and teary. She added to the affect by forcing her lips to pout and tremble.

The poor boy snapped.

"…Alright, alright! Just turn off that look!"

"Yay!"

"When that Amegakure shinobi attacked me, he threatened you. I don't want something like that to happen, ever again."

She froze at the first part of the sentence, then relaxed, pecking the Uchiha on the cheek.

_Oh, Sasuke…_

"I can take care of myself, believe it."

"Still…"

"NAYUKI! SASUKE-KUN! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! STOP YOUR SAPPY SESSION AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

"Eep! Coming, Sakura!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand, tugging it up the stairs.

"Hurry up, Sasuke, there's no time to waste!"

…

_Sasuke POV_

Sasuke continued thinking, even as Nayuki pulled him hurriedly up the hallway, insisting that they were going to be late, despite the fact that they still had about twenty minutes until the exams started.

Even when Nayuki reassured him, he was still agonizing over his choice to continue the Chunin Exams.

_Nayuki might get hurt, or killed, or worse. The threat might actually be carried out. Why did I choose to continue the Exams? So many risks that I can't take._

_I can't risk to lose anyone, ever again._

As they ascended the second set of stairs, they were immediately halted by a huge crowd of other Genins.

"What the hell?! This is only the second floor… 301 is up on the third level! Why are a bunch of the Genins sticking around here? The Academy's big enough to have all them on one floor, isn't it?"

Sakura's skeptism burst his thought bubble and he snapped to attention.

"Alright, let's try to get through this crowd."

After a minute of futile pushing and shoving, they only got about two inches in, much too far away to actually see anything.

_Curse the shortness of twelve years!_

After a few more seconds, he groaned in defeat.

"Nayuki! Clear a path, will you?"

They had accidently made a way to make paths that abused Nayuki's ability to make clones, but became extremely helpful in situations like these.

"_Accidently", as in "Nayuki got stressed out because a pranked-up mob chased her and she spammed like a hundred clones"!_

"Huh? Me? Why don't you just clear them out with your "Imma' Epic Snobby Uchiha" personality!?"

He slammed his head against the wall.

_HOW THE HELL DID I EVEN FUCKING FALL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL LIKE THIS?_

"Sasuke-kun! You're thinking of breaking up!? Will you date me next!?" He leaped back as Sakura popped up in front of him, leaning her face close to his.

_W-wait a fucking second, did she just read my mind?_

Sakura beamed obliviously as Sasuke stared on in shock.

"Well?"

"N-no! Never! W-why would you ever think that?"

"…Sakura. Leave. My boyfriend. Alone, Period."

"Hey!"

Sasuke deadpanned, watching them brawl it out in a catfight.

He sighed.

_How do I survive this everyday again?_

…

After breaking up the battle, he gave up on Nayuki's clone spam tactic and just shoved his way through the crowd, excusing himself of any need of polite "Excuse me!"s.

Finally, five minute of ruthless pushing, shoving, and getting half-thrown into the wall, Team Seven finally managed to reach the center of the commotion.

"Tenten? Lee? What happened? Where's Neji?" Nayuki spoke up, seeing the pair lying on the ground, nursing their bruising cheeks.

"Those two are are blocking the doorway to the classroom!"

_What? But they should have noticed the Genjutsu here, they've studied here before, after all. Why would they have forgotten already?_

His eyes narrowed dangerously.

_That is, unless…_

_..._

**_Hi! I'm trying my best to make up for the sucky chapter yesterday, don't know what I was thinking... I hope this chapter isn't even worse!  
>Plz Review! Imma running out of food!<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_What? But they should have noticed the Genjutsu here, they've studied here before, after all. Why would they have forgotten already?_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously._

_That is, unless…_

…

_Nayuki POV_

"HEY! What the fuck is going on here? You do not hit my friends like that, and second, shouldn't you two just shut the fuck up and be somewhere else?! It ain't our faults that you idiots can't pass the godamn Chunin Exams!" She ranted on as the two weirdoes continued glaring at her.

_Just leave and ditch the illusion! Geez, maybe Konoha Genins have been studying here for around FIVE YEARS! Of course we would completely forget the layout two seconds after graduation! _

"Why you little bitch! You'd never be able to make it out of the tests alive, so just get your pretty ass home!"

_Why you little-_ She crouched down, instinctively shifting into offensive position as the hostile stares continued growing stronger.

"Nayuki. Calm down." The said blond glanced back to see her boyfriend (Kami, that felt _weird_ on her tongue!) clamping a hand on her shoulder, eyes on the offending Genins.

"And dispel this genjutsu while you're at it! Do you seriously think that we'd forget the layout already!? No wonder you1 couldn't pass the exams!" Sakura piped up from behind them.

The older genins' glare hardened. "If you brats think petty little detection techniques will get you through these trials, go home and think again!" The spiky haired one shouted and darted forward, whirling in a roundhouse kick. Nayuki started going in for the block, when something shoved her to the side.

"H-Hey!" She cried out in surprise as the world blurred and her butt slammed into the ground, stunning her for a second.

_W-what did he-Sasuke-Wait-What? _

By the time her thought train managed to start again, there were three students in the center of attention.

First, there was "That weird kid", who was in the middle of trying to bash someone's brains out with his foot.

Then, there was Sasuke, also in the act of swinging into a roundhouse kick.

And somewhat surprisingly, Rock Lee, stood in the center of it all, legs braced ad hands out, catching the opposing side's _feet_ in midair.

"HEY! Hey, hey, hey! What the _fuck _was that _for!_ God_damnit_, Sasuke! I can take care of myself! Seriously, I don't want a damn babysitting douchebag trying to pull tha' protective shit! You should go listen to Nyan Cat for a godamn hour!-" She burst out in defiance, ranting.

_I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE ON A SPIKY-HAIRED SON OF A BITCH, YA KNOW! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH! ARGHH! _

Even as Nayuki continued shouting, the duck-butted bastard just glanced at her like he didn't notice the fact that he had just tried to go all protective over her and just shoved her aside like she couldn't stand her own ground.

While a part of her understood why he was so overprotective, that small section of her mind was quickly swallowed up in defiance.

As Rock Lee quickly flipped his hands around, forcing the boys back. All three of them flipped back on the ground, jumping up to dive back into the fight when-

"Lee! What did we say about showing off! You promised to keep low!"

…

_Sakura POV_

Sakura bit her lip as the blonde was tossed to the ground and Sasuke slid into the other's place, matching his kick to block

_Oh, Kami, Nayuki is NOT going to like that… Right, Sasuke's an idiot. Shoulda' known his own girlfri-_

"What the fuck!? Lee!" Sakura kicked back as a green blur skimmed her, and the spandex clad boy jumped in between the two and grabbed their ankles.

_Where the hell did he come fro - Oh, fuck it. Who cares, the fight's over._

"HEY!" she jumped as the previously forgotten pigtailed girl leapt up, shaking her head.

As predicted, a stream of curses and swear words started running from her mouth, some that even Sakura had never even heard of in her life. She quickly made a mental bookmark to search them up and grabbed the blond, slapping a hand over her mouth to stem the infuriated (and infuriating) screams.

"Calm down! I agree with the fact that what Sasuke did was kind of dumb, but please! Save your fit for later!"

"Mmmppgggh! Nnuuph! Leerrnee gooooo!"

Rolling her eyes, all the pink-haired ninja did was tighten her grip and start dragging her away from the fight.

_Right. Take Nayuki, throw her into a bathroom stall, come back, tell Sasuke that I threw her into a bathroom stall, chase him as he runs to said bathroom stall, successfully break up fight! Mission accomplished! _

_God, I hate this._

As she continued dragging the struggling bundle of energized frustration towards what she was pretty sure the entrance to the bathroom, Neji and Tenten popped up behind her.

"Lee! What did we say about showing off! You promised to keep low!"

"Ahahaha… Sorry, Tenten, sorry Neji…"

"Why did you – Ooohhh. It's that pink-haired girl… Sakura? Yeah, It was Sakura, wasn't it? You like her!"

Sakura continued down the hall.

_Ooohhh… that pink-haired… was Sakura, wasn't it? You like her!_

Her footsteps faltered a bit.

…_You like her._

She slowed down

_You like her._

The thought finally registered in her brain.

"Oh, WHAT THE FUCK!?"

She spun around, eyes wide and twitching, and stomped over to where the crowd was.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING SAYING THAT SHIT!?" She screeched angrily, causing most of the ninjas to grip their ears.

Somehow, Lee was unfazed by her overly loud voice and shot her a blinding, full teeth grin.

"Yes! Will you go out with me!? I promise I will love you and protect you forever!"

Jaw dropped on the ground, Sakura reached up and slapped herself.

_Please wake up please wake up please wake up please, please, PLEASE!_

Nope. She wasn't awake yet…

"I-I-I think you're a bit too… eccentric… for me…"

That sentence was all it took, apparently, for Cheerful!Lee to go Gloomy!Lee.

Sakura sweatdropped as she slowly backed away from the spandex clad boy who was now curled up in a fetal position, facing the wall and sobbing.

Nayuki, who had been released when Sakura had fumed back, slowly looked between the moping Rock Lee and the highly disturbed Sakura.

"Oooookaaaayyy… I think I'm missing something here, ttebayo. Help?"

"Please, don't ask."

"Oh, Hey, Sakura! We have three minutes before the first test starts!"

"What!?" Her eyes quickly focused on a nearby clock.

Sure enough, three minutes left.

"OH GODDAMNIT! SASUKE! NAYUKI! WE HAVE TO FUCKING RUN!"

She dashed forward, grabbed their hands and started running full speed up the hallway.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! Go out with-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

…

Sakura and Nayuki collapsed on the ground, heaving for breath.

"Oh-*pant*-for Kami's-*gasp*-sake, do they really-*heave*-have to put in that man-*cough*-y stairs?"

"Who-*wheeze*-fucking knows?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, perfectly fine.

"Oh, screw you." She panted out, grimacing.

_I suppose this is what I get for slacking off on my physical training…_

"That reminds me! SASUKE! YOU FRICKIN' SHOVED ME WHEN THAT GUY WAS TRYING TO KICK ME DIDN'T YA!? I SHOULD-"

"Right! Everyone, calm down, stop fighting, and shut the fuck up! The Chunin Exams have begun!"

At the voice of a man with a bandana wrapped over a bald head, everyone calmed down, stopped fighting, and shut up.

"Good. Now, you will be given tickets with various numbers on them, and you will be led to a certain seat when you show that number to an instructor. You will get more information on the first quiz after you have all gotten settled."

_Right. Where do we get the ticke- Oh._

As soon as she thought it, she turned around to see a very large sign with flashing neon lettering.

GET YOUR TICKETS HERE

She facepalmed as the sign was immediately flooded by overexcited waves of Genin.

…

**I'm back everyone! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
